Alissa
by khfan12
Summary: Alissa's life has been a But then she meets Death the Kid, the boy who helps her open Will this new found group of friends be torn apart? Will Alissa's secrets tear everything apart?
1. Their Meeting

**My Soul Eater fanfiction featuring Death the Kid.**

* * *

1.

I walked into the hallway leading to Shimigami's room and I glanced around, looking at everything. I looked at the beams and the walls. I stopped in front of some steps. "Do I really want to do this...?" I thought. I took a deep breath and walked up the steps. "Excuse me...Shinigami...?" I said quietly. Shinigami turned to me. "Yes? Oh, you must be Raikou-san's daughter, am I correct?" Shinigami asked. I nodded, pushing some hair out of my face. I noticed that there was a teenager sitting in a chair close by. I could feel him watching me carefully.

"Your name is Alissa, right?" Shinigami asked. I nodded. "Alissa Harding." I said. "Well Alissa, your father registered you in this school and he said to assign you a partner if I feel that I needed too." Shinigami said. I groaned. "Do you think I need a partner?" I asked.

"Hm...I think that for now...I'll assign you a temporary partner, just until you get the hang of being around here. That won't be long though, right?" Shinigami asked. I sighed. "I have my weapon already. I don't see why you're assigning me a partner. I can do just fine on my own." I said.

"Really? What's your weapon?" Shinigami asked. I was silent. "Alissa, you're gonna need to tell me sooner or later." Shinigami said. "I use a sword and I am a weapon." I said quietly. "Really? That means that you don't need a long-term partner. I'll still assign you a short-term partner, just until you can navigate the school and city." Shinigami said. I sighed impatiently.

"You will also stay with that person, even when you aren't partners anymore." Shinigami said. I grimaced. "I can see why you're such good friends with my dad."

"So, who's going to be my partner?" I asked. "Your temporary partner will be my son, Kid." Shinigami said. The boy in the chair stood up and started toward us. He stood up straight and the clothes that he wore were perfectly straight and his hair was all the same…except for the three white stripes on one side.

"Hello." Kid said, holding out his hands. I frowned and shook it. "Hi." I said. I suddenly got an eerie feeling. I shivered slightly, hoping that they didn't notice. Kid was watching me with curious eyes and I looked at Shinigami.

"So, can I go now?" I asked. "Yes, but Kid is going to go with you." Shinigami said, gently pushing Kid towards me. I sighed and turned around. "Alright then." I said, walking out the way I came in. I heard footsteps behind me, signaling that Kid was close by.

I sighed and stopped walking, Kid stopping as well. "Why did you volunteer to help me?" I asked. "What?" Kid asked, confused. "You know what I mean. I know that you volunteered to be my temporary partner." I said. A small blush crept across Kid's face. "H-How did you know that?" He asked. I smiled.

"I just know these things. Just like I know my way around the school." I said, leaving behind a very confused Kid.

I walked outside and it was starting to get dark. "Well, I did come here late…" I thought. I continued walking and soon got into town, walking towards the hotel that I'm staying in. I took a few shortcuts here and there, but I ended up in a dead end. "How'd I get here?" I thought. I started to walk back out of the alley, but a guy stood in front of me.

"Get out of my way." I said, trying to push past the guy. The guy didn't move. He smiled and I started to back away. He stepped forward, matching my movements. I suddenly ran past him, but he yanked on my hair and I screamed. I tried to concentrate. "Change damn it, change!" I thought. I started struggling and there was a searing pain in my hand and I looked down at it to see it bleeding. "Crap." I thought.

From my elbow down was turned into a sword and I thrashed my arm back, hitting the man. He yelled in pain and I ran. I realized that he is a Kishin. He looked at me, hatred in his eyes. I started running and I tripped. I felt a sharp pain in my arm and I saw the man's foot on it. He nudged my arm and I yelled. Apparently, my arm is now broken.

I swung my arm up, hitting the man's arm and he yelled as blood started to pour out of the gash that I had just made in his arm. I managed to stand up and I started running. My uninjured arm turned back to normal and I heard the man behind me. I was almost to the hotel when I was slammed against the brick wall. I felt something wet ooze from the top of my head.

I started feeling woozy. I raised my uninjured arm to try to shield myself and I closed my eyes, all the feeling moving out of my arms. I heard a crash and I slowly lowered my arms. I looked in front of me and saw that mans soul, a Kishin egg.

I tried to look at the person who had saved me, but my vision was starting to get blurry. I saw familiar black hair. I realized who the person was. "Kid…" I said, smiling weakly.

That's when I fainted.

~Kid's POV~

Alissa smiled weakly and then she collapsed. Patty and Liz changed back to normal. "Is she okay?" Liz asked. I walked over to her and sighed. "No. The bastard broke her arm and nearly killed her after that." I said. I scooped her into my arms and I started walking towards home. "Liz, do you mind getting her things from the hotel?" I asked.

"Whatever." Liz said, walking toward the nearby hotel. "I wanna go to!" Patty squeaked, running after Liz.

I glanced down at Alissa in my arms and sighed. "This girl needs to learn to trust people…"

~Alissa's POV~

I sat up and stretched, flinching when my arm suddenly hurt. I looked around me, realizing that I wasn't in the hotel. The door creaked open and Kid walked in the room.

* * *

So what do you guys think?!?! Nyah?! PLEASE push that little button....


	2. The First Nightmare

Part two of my Soul Eater fanfiction!

**Hope that you guys like it!**

* * *

2.

Kid looked at me. "You're finally awake. You're a sound sleeper." Kid said, walking up to the bed. "Where am I?" I asked. "You're at my place." Kid said. "Man, we had a heck of a time patching up your arm." A girl's voice said. A tall girl with blonde hair walked in the room. "Alissa, this is one of my weapons, Liz. Patti is my other weapon, and also Liz's little sister." Kid said.

"Why…am I here?" I asked. "Jeez girl, you don't remember? You were almost killed last night. You were seriously injured." Liz said. I looked at my right arm. "The Kishin broke your arm. It wasn't for Kid, then you'd be dead." Liz said. I looked forward. "Thank you." I said quietly.

Liz walked out of the room and I looked at Kid, who was staring at my bag. "There's nothing I have to hide in there." I said. Kid walked forward and picked up my bag. He set it by me. "I have a feeling that it would be awkward if someone were to look through my bag with me watching them." Kid said. I looked away, out the window.

"Thanks." I said. "You know, it wouldn't have made a difference if you saved me or not. Nobody cares about me that much to miss me if I were to be killed." I said. I heard Kid walk out of the room and I wiped a tear away from my eye.

"If only I could tell people my secret without them getting hurt…" I whispered. I laid my head back against the headboard of the bed and I gently closed my eyes.

"Alissa, please tell me your secret." The boy said, gently placing his hand on my shoulder. I looked up at his face and sighed. "Fine. My father….experiments on things. That's the only reason that my mom is dead. An experiment went wrong and she was killed. I…got some powers from it." I said. "What kind of powers?" the boy asked, sitting by me. "I-I….have telepathic powers now." I said. "That's so cool!" The boy said.

I ran through the hallways of the house and busted through the door to his room. I ran to his hospital bed. "No! Don't die on me!" I yelled. The boy gently smiled at me. "I'm not gonna be gone forever, I'll always be with you." He said. I started crying and I grabbed his hand. The bandages around his head had blood on it, nearly soaked and his arms were cut up badly. "Ali, I need to tell you something. T-The thing that's causing me to die is….your dad."

I shot up panting. There were tears streaming down my face and I was tangled in the sheets. "Alissa?" I looked at Kid. I looked away and hugged my knees. I sobbed into them. I felt Kid sit next to me. "What was it?" He asked.

"T-The dream….t-that nightmare…." I said in between my cries. I looked at Kid. "I-It won't go away…" I whispered, my voice breaking. Kid put his arms around me and I looked at him, before the tears came out again. "I-It hurts, Kid. I-I…." I stopped talking because I couldn't think of anything else to say.

My tears soon stopped, and each breath I took made my body tremble. I drew in shaky breaths and I whimpered occasionally. I sniffled and looked up at Kid. "You alright?" He asked. "I-I don't know." I whispered. "Should I leave?" Kid asked. I shook my head. "I don't want the dream to come back." I whispered. Kid nodded and leaned back against the headboard and my panting slowed as I started to relax.

"Alissa?"

"Hmm?"

"What's the dream about?"

Kid's voice faded away as I finally drifted off to sleep.

~Kid's POV~

Alissa's breathing quieted and I realized that she was asleep. I sighed and closed my eyes. "What could be so bad to make her freak out like that…?" I thought. I looked at Alissa again, in my arms, asleep. I smiled and leaned back. "At least she's okay now…" I thought. I closed my eyes, and soon drifted off to sleep as well.

* * *

How do you like it?? Please, push the little button down there.....


	3. The abduction

Part Three of my Soul Eater fanfiction!

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater. I do, however, own Alissa, her mom, her brother, her dad, Angel, and the Clovers. Other than that, I don't own Soul Eater...**

**Have fun! ^ ^**

* * *

3.

I opened my eyes and the searing pain in my broken arm made me realize that I was still at Kid's place. I also remembered that I was in Kid's arms. I looked up at his face and smiled. "He looks adorable…" I thought. I sighed quietly and I shifted, moving back to a sleeping position. I felt Kid moving and looked up at him. He was awake and watching me. I blushed and he let go of me. "T-Thank you…for staying with me." I said, not looking at him. Kid smiled and moved to the edge of the bed. "Are you going to school tomorrow?" Kid asked. I frowned. "Depends if my arm is better or not…." I mumbled.

The next month was pretty much…normal. I met Maka, Soul, Alice, Connor, Tsubaki and Black*Star. They're a pretty unique group. A couple of people that are….different than others. My right arm had healed quicker than Kid and the others expected. Another one of my "secrets".

Right now I was doodling on a piece of paper during class. "You messed up right there." I jumped at the voice and glared at Kid, whom was watching me carefully. "Excuse me, but it's a doodle. It doesn't matter if I messed up or not." I hissed. "How long were you watching me anyway?" Kid chuckled. "About five minutes. You sure put real effort into your doodles." I looked back at the paper and blushed. The bell rang and Kid, Liz, Patty and I left the DWMA.

"So…Alissa, Why did you wake up like that last month?" Kid asked. I froze. "Y-You still remember that?" I asked, my voice barely a whisper. Kid nodded. "I…was going to ask you the next morning, but you were still kind of…out of it." I sighed. "Alright. I'll tell you." I said. I looked at Kid, Liz and Patty, smiling weakly. I sat down on a bench.

"It all started when I was around eight. My father was a doctor…but started to experiment a little. My mom started to help him. Everything was going great. I had even made a friend. The son of one of my father's patients. His name was Angel Star. He….was my first real friend." I said. I looked down.

"One day, Angel had come up to me. He wanted to know my secret. He had begged and pleaded. I told him. That when my mother was killed in an experiment that went wrong, I had gotten powers. I got…telepathic powers. Angel accepted me, knowing that. He….always had a mile on his face." I felt my heart squeeze.

"When me and my older brother Ryan were out for a drive, Angel got hurt. We rushed to the hospital as soon as father called and told us. My dad had never sounded so sad ever since my mom died. He was there…when Angel got hurt. What had happened was…dad was getting some food for me and Ryan and Angel went with him. On the way there, they were attacked by a group called the 'Clovers'. The Clovers are a group that keep trying to get my dad to work with them. They're the ones who made the experiment that killed my mom go wrong."

I sighed and looked at the others. "There's still more. I'm sorry." I said, fighting back tears. "It's alright Alissa. We don't mind." Liz said. I smiled. "Alright." I took a deep breath and I continued on.

"The Clovers attacked Angel and my father. My father was trying to defend Angel the best that he could but…Angel got hurt really badly. When I got to his hospital room, he was just barely alive. The nurse told me that he refused to do anything until he had seen me. I went over to him and he had told me that he would always be with me. He said that my dad…tried his best to save him. I was 13 at the time. Two years...almost three. He died a week before my birthday."

I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked at Patty. "Don't cry Ali!" She said. I wiped my cheeks. "I-I'm sorry. I just haven't told this to anybody ever before. I'm not used to having more than one friend." I said. I looked at Kid, then at Liz, then Patty. I stood up and smiled. "Thank you guys…for listening."

I was suddenly pulled off of my feet and I screamed. A hand clamped over my mouth and I started thrashing around. "Alissa!" Kid shouted. I heard gunshots and the person holding me was now running. I was thrown onto a hard surface and I sat up. I was in the back of a van. The back doors were open and Kid was running toward the door. I crawled toward it as fast as I could and I reached out toward Kid and he reached toward me. I was grabbed and I tried to grab Kid's hand. The person holding me closed the doors and threw me. My head felt heavy and I blacked out.

~Kid's POV~

I watched the van speed away and dropped to my knees. I slammed my fist onto the ground. "Kid…we'll find her." Liz said. My head snapped up. "What if we don't find her, you think about that?" I yelled.

"Kid, calm down."

"Calm down? iCalm down/i? Alissa finally opens up, tells us a secret that she's been holding in for a long time. Then she gets kidnapped, and you want me to icalm down/i?" I yelled. "Why don't we track down her brother? Or her dad?" Patty asked. I froze. "Her brother could help." Liz said. A hand was set on my shoulder and I looked at Patty. "Come on Kid. We can still try." She said. I sat back and looked at her. "You're right." I said. I stood up. "Let's go track Ryan down."

~Alissa's POV~

I woke up and my head was throbbing. I tried to bring my hand to my head, but it was stuck. I opened my eyes and looked around. I realized that I was tied to a chair and I tried to move my hands, which were tied behind my back. I groaned as the door in front of me opened. A guy with short brown hair and cold grey eyes walked in the room. His eyes brightened when he saw me awake. "You're alright! I thought that those idiots had hurt you badly." He said. I looked at him in confusion. "Who…?" I started. "My name's Joseph…and I'm your worst nightmare." The guy said with an evil grin. I suddenly felt very cold and blacked out.

* * *

***gasp!* Oh noes! Who's the mysterious dude?**

**Who do you guyss think captured Alissa, huh, huuuuh?**

**Please push that button down there...**


	4. The Rescue part 1

**Part four of my Soul Eater fanfiction! Sorry that I haven't updated in a while! I'm grounded from the computer until summer school is out unless I go to the public Library!**

**If you want faster updates, check out my DeviantArt page because I am on there more.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater. I do own Alissa, Angel, Ryan, and Alissa's parents.**

**ENJOY! ^ ^**

* * *

4.

~3rd person POV~

Kid walked up to the door. "You sure that this is the right address?" He asked. "Yeah. The exact address that Alissa wrote down in her emergency contacts." Liz said. Kid hesitantly rang the doorbell and there were footsteps coming toward the door. The door opened and a guy answered. He looks around 20 with long, messy orange hair and the same exact brown eyes. He's wearing a red t-shirt and a pair of black worn jeans.

"Hello?" He asked. Kid just dropped to his knees and tears started slipping down his cheeks. "Hey kid, are you alright?" the guy asked. "We're sorry. Um…are you…Ryan Harding?" Liz asked. "Yeah, why?" He asked. "You're sister…Alissa…" Liz trailed off. Ryan's eyes went wide. "Come in. Quickly." He said.

"What exactly happened?" Ryan asked. Kid's elbows were on his knees. "Well…we were walking home and a guy grabbed her and threw her in a tan van. As soon as the guy got in, they speed off. We tried to stop the…but couldn't." Kid said, trying not to show any more weakness.

"I'm going to help you guys get Alissa back."

Kid's head shot up.

"I know just who took her but…we need to ask my dad for help. He's…had a few….experiences with this guy before." Ryan finished. He stood up and zoomed around the room. He stopped and was now wearing a black leather jacket and some belts. "Let's go. I'll drive."

* * *

~Alissa's POV~

I drew in shaky breaths. Each breath hurt even more than the last. These monsters who took me….are my mom's killers, or, the reason that the experiment went wrong. They had just tortured me for…what felt like forever. Most of their attacks had hit my stomach. Tears slipped down my cheeks. "Please…get here soon, guys…"

* * *

~3rd person POV~

Kid, Ryan, Liz, and Patty stood in front of the building that Dr. Harding works in. Ryan smiled faintly. "Time to go see dad." He said. They walked into the building. "Tell Dr. Harding that his son is here and that it's an emergency." Ryan said as they walked past the receptionist's desk. They walked into the elevator and took it to the office.

A man with short, blonde messy hair sat at a desk. He was writing something and he stopped when he heard people walk in the room. He looked up and a smile crossed his face. "Hello Ryan. Please sit down. Who are your friends?"

"Dad, this is important."

"More important than manners?" Dr. Harding asked. "My name is Death the Kid. This is Liz and Patty Thompson." Kid said. "Oh, so you're lord Death's son." Dr. Harding said. "Dad, this is about Alissa."

"I'm listening." Dr. Harding said, sitting on the edge of his desk. "She was kidnapped by what's left of the clovers."

Dr. Harding was silent and Kid was confused. Just then, a young woman walked into the room. Kid recognized her as the secretary. "Raikou, this is from…._them_…" She said in a voice full of fear. She put it in the DVD player and turned on the T.V. She stepped back as it started.

Alissa appeared on the screen, tied to a chair, her head hanging. Kid held his breath in and Ryan gritted his teeth. A guy walked in. "Raikou Harding. As you can see, we have your daughter. If you want her back, then you need to come get her." The guy grabbed a handful of Alissa's hair and yanked on it, making her look up. Kid's fists clenched as he watched this and he grit his teeth. Alissa had a pained look on her face and there were dark circles under her eyes and some scratches on her face. "Ngh…" There were tears streaming down her face. The guy smiled at the camera and then the DVD stopped. It was dead silent.

"Dad…come on." Ryan said, his voice pleading. Dr. Harding rubbed his forehead and sighed.

"I need to think."

Kid's fists clenched. "What's there to think about? She's your _daughter_ for crying out loud!" He shouted. "Excuse me?" Dr. Harding said. "You have no right to tell me what to do!"

"Well you're her father, aren't you? You should jump out of your chair and run to go help her! I don't know about you, but I'm going to at least _try _to save Alissa." Kid said, walking out of the room. Liz and Patty ran after him.

"…dad, you should at least try something. I know how much Alissa means to you." Ryan said as he walked out of the room.

* * *

~Alissa's POV~

I tried to scream. I hate this. Why did they choose _me_ of all people?" I thought. I couldn't find any strength to scream…I need to rest…I lowered my head and closed my eyes. I drifted off to sleep for the first time in days.

* * *

~3rd person POV~

Kid, Liz, Patty and Ryan stood in front of a building. "Kid, you come with me. Liz and Patty, stay out here and keep watch." Ryan said. The girls nodded and the boys ran inside.

"Do you know where she is?" Ryan nodded and Kid suddenly froze. "Did you hear that?" He asked, just as a piercing scream filled the air. "Ali-!" Ryan's hand clamped over Kid's mouth. "We don't want them to know that we're here." He hissed. Kid nodded and they started running again.

The boys ran down the hallway and into the last door. A guy was standing in front of Alissa, who was coughing. Ryan felt anger burn inside him and he lunged at the guy. "You bastard!" He yelled. He tackled the guy and started punching him. Kid rushed to Alissa. "Hey Alissa, are you alright?" Kid asked. Alissa slowly picked up her head. She smiled weakly at Kid and he sighed in relief. "You alright?" She asked. Kid smiled. "I should ask the same thing about you." He said, moving behind her. He untied her hands and he looked at Ryan, who was holding the guy by the scruff of his shirt.

* * *

~Alissa's POV~

"Ryan, put him down." Kid said sternly. "But Kid…" Ryan said, slamming Joseph against the wall. "Now's not the time. We came to get Alissa out of here." Kid said. Ryan growled and threw Joseph down and kicked him. I stood up and stumbled. Suddenly, Kid took off his jacket and placed it on my shoulders. He then picked me up into his arms. "I'll carry you." He whispered in a smooth voice. A shiver went down my spine and I ignored it and nodded. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

Kid and Ryan started running. I closed my eyes and felt a sudden wave of relief wash over me. "He's warm…" I thought. I felt a few tears slip. I felt cooler air and realized that we were outside. There were gunshots in the air and I opened my eyes. "Where are Liz and Patty?" Kid asked. Ryan ran and suddenly stopped. "Get away from her!" He yelled, running out of sight. Kid ran over there and I took in the current scene. Ryan stood in front of Liz, who was holding Patty in her gun form. Liz was panting. There were three guys around them and I drew in a shuddering gasp. "Kid…they're some of the men who tortured me…" I whispered. "P-Please…don't do anything to get yourself hurt."

"No promises." Kid replied. Liz ran over to us and Patty transformed back to normal. Kid set me down. "Are you alright Alissa?" Patty asked. "Yeah, I just hurt." I said, my voice quiet. Ryan came over to us. "Let's hurry up and get out of here." He said. "Not so fast, _you little brats_."

* * *

Dun dun dun~~!

PLEASE Review!


	5. The Rescue part 2

**Part Five of mah Soul Eater fanfiction~~!**

**I'm realizing that I'm obsessed with Kid...greeeaaattt...yet another obsession...**

**Enjoy! ^ ^**

* * *

5.

Kid Turned around and Joseph stood in the doorway, along with five other guys. All of them surrounded us. Nine grown men, against four teenagers and a young adult. Sounds fair.

I shuddered and stifled a cry. Kid growled, pushing me behind him. He leaned close to Ryan. "We need to get Alissa out of here."

Ryan nodded. "But there's nothing we can do without them attacking us." Ryan replied. I went closer to Kid and buried my face in his back. Liz suddenly screamed and I looked towards her. In front of her, lay one of the men, dead. My dad stepped into the circle and walked close to Kid and I.

"Leave these kids alone." He said. Joseph smiled and clucked. "Raikou." Dad gently laid his hand on my shoulder and smiled at me faintly, like he was in pain. "Hey kiddo. Sorry I'm late." He said. He looked at Ryan. "Transform." Ryan nodded an changed into a katana. Dad grabbed him and swung him at a guy. The guy yelled in pain and dad glared at Joseph. "Kids, go. _Now_."

Kid nodded and turned around, picking me up into his arms. He started running, Liz and Patty behind him. "Wait, Dad!" I yelled. "Go Kid! Don't stop! Get Alissa out of here!" My Father shouted. "DAD! RYAN!" I screamed, tears springing to my eyes. My eyelids felt heavy and without any warning, I blacked out.

"Will she be alright?"

"Don't worry Kid. Give her some time. She'll be okay."

I slowly opened my eyes and was blinded by the lights of the nurse's office at the DWMA. When the haze cleared, I saw Kid and Stein watching me. I sat up and realized that Kid was holding my hand. I faintly smiled at him and looked at Stein. "It's good to know that you're alive, Alissa. You had all of us worried."

I was puzzled by his greeting. "H-How long was I…?" I asked. "You were asleep for a few hours. You were missing for two days." I gasped and looked at Kid, who nodded in agreement. "I…two days? It…It felt like longer. Wait! Dad and Ryan!" I said. "They're fine. They're on their way here." Kid said.

I looked at Kid, who was relieved. "I'll just leave you two alone." Stein said, getting up and leaving. Kid sat on the bed by me. "Kid….are you alright?" I asked. I was suddenly being hugged. "I'm not alright. I was scared. Scared that I'd never see you again. I-I thought that you were going to die…" Kid said into my hair. He started to caress my hair and I felt myself blush. I grabbed onto Kid's shirt and closed my eyes, taking in his scent and starting to relax. I remembered something. "Hey Kid?"

"Yeah?"

"Where's your jacket?" I asked. Kid chuckled. "You're wearing it, remember?" I blushed and pulled away from Kid, turning away from him. "Did I make you blush?" Kid asked. I looked at him and he nodded. "Looks like I made you blush redder than your hair." "S-Shut up!" I hissed, blushing even more. Kid smiled and leaned close. "I still think that you look cute though."

Kid gently placed his hand underneath my chin and lifted it so that I was looking at him. I found myself leaning forward and he leaned closer. Our lips touched and I wrapped my arms around his neck. Kid wrapped his free arm around my waist and pulled me closer. We separated and I smiled at Kid. I yawned and laid my head on Kid's shoulder. "Kid?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For saving me. I-I wasn't sure what to believe." I said, taking my head off of his shoulder. "Alissa, you have me and the others. You don't need to worry. We're your friends." Kid said, just as the door flew off of its hinges and Kid jumped off of the bed. Black*Star ran in. "ALISSA, ARE YOU OKAY? BLACK*STAR IS HERE!" He yelled. "I'm just fine, Black*Star." I said. Tsubaki ran into the room. "Black*Star, I told you to wait!" She said. Soul, Maka, Alice, Connor, Patty and Liz came in the room. Alice walked to me. "So how're you doing?" She asked, her voice calm. "I'm doing just fine Alice." I said, keeping my voice quiet.

I looked at the others, who were talking. "I don't mean that way. I meant, how are you feeling about your dad and brother?" She asked. I looked at her and her brown eyes were serious. "I'm worried about them. I mean, I wonder if they're hurt, and how bad if they are. I want to see them. They're the only family I have left." I said. Alice smiled. "Don't worry. You'll see them soon, trust me." She said. "Okay." I said. I looked at the others. "Hey Alissa, so are you feeling better?" Soul asked. I nodded.

"Better than a couple of hours ago." I said. "That's cool. You had us all worried about you and that was so un-cool." Soul said, putting his arm around Alice's shoulders. My dad and my brother walked into the room and it fell silent. I was about to stand up, but Kid stopped me. "Stay." He said. I crossed my arms and pouted. Dad chuckled and walked over to us, Ryan following.

I looked at my father, unable to talk. I found myself being embraced by him and I thought I heard him crying."…Dad? Are you okay?" I asked. He pulled away and he wiped his eyes. "Y-Yes, I'm fine. I'm sorry Alissa. I just was…worried about you. I thought that I was going to be too late." He placed his hands on my shoulders.

"Alissa, you are my only daughter. You look so much like your mother. You are so precious to me. You are my baby girl. I would do anything for you and I want to protect you. You're growing up and I can't always be there for you. Alissa, you and Ryan are the only reasons that I am still living. When I lost your mother, I felt like my world was crashing down around me. I felt and you and Ryan were the only reasons that I was still alive. Alissa, you are my pride and joy. I love you."

Dad hugged me and I hugged him back. "I love you too daddy." I whispered, feeling some tears slip. When the hug ended, Ryan took a chance and hugged me as well. "Ryan, thank you for helping rescue Alissa." Kid said. Ryan turned to Kid, then looked from me, then back to Kid. "You kissed her, didn't you?"

My face was burning. "R-Ryan!" I shouted. "What? It was the freaking first thing that I read from both you and from him!" Ryan shouted. Dad smiled. "Alissa, I need to tell you something." I looked at him. "What is it dad?" I asked. "I'm moving to Death City. I talked to Shinigami-sama and he gave me a job at the school as the librarian. Ryan's moving here as well."

My jaw fell. "W-What? What about your company?" I asked. "Stephanie is going to take over for me." Dad said. "D-Dad, you said that you wouldn't move here, that you were going to stay in Arizona!" I said, my voice rising. "I want to be closer to you, Alissa. I want to make sure that you don't get hurt anymore."

"Dad, I won't! I have other people who are willing to protect me!" I said. "Alissa, I'm moving here. You can't change my mind." Dad said, walking out of the room. Ryan sighed. "Sorry Alissa. He wouldn't take no for an answer. I need to go make sure that he doesn't hurt any innocent trees." Ryan said, rushing out of the room. I sighed and rubbed my forehead.

"Alissa, are you okay?" Maka asked. I chuckled. "My dad's still a stubborn old goat. I'm used to it. Even though the stress is going to kill me one of these days." I said, smiling.

About two days later, I was able to return home with Kid, Liz and Patty. "So Alissa, when's your birthday?" Patty asked. "In about a week." I said, smiling. "How old are you going to be?" Liz asked. "Sixteen." "Hey, that's Kid's age!" Patty squeaked. "Oh really?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. Kid shrugged. "It's no big deal."

* * *

Yes Kid, it IS a big deal. :3

I'm really getting into this...i think that teh fanfiction's plot that I had before is changing...

Please Review~!


	6. The Birthday storm

**Part 6~~! ^ ^ *dances***

**I finally go tit finished! It took me long enough! (or...that's what it felt like...)**

**Anywayz...I do not own Soul Eater. I do, however, own Alissa, Alice, Ryan and Connor.**

**Alice: Oh! Oh! Kid gives Alissa something that's just so adorable in this chapter! ^o^**

**Alissa:...I still don't think that you needed to tell tham that Alice.**

**Kid: Anyway, lets get going!**

**khfan12: But its so cute when you're all fighting like this, Kiddo! *is shot***

* * *

6.

I woke up and got ready, like on any other weekend morning. I walked into the dining room and gave a hug to Kid, then Liz, and Patty. "What was that for?" Kid asked. I smiled softly. "Because of what today is." I said. It was silent as Kid tried to remember. "Hey Ali, lets watch that new T.V. show!" Patty chirped, breaking the silence. "Sure!" I chirped.

~Kid's POV~

I watched Alissa and Patty run off toward the living room and looked at Liz in confusion. "What's today?" He asked. Liz sighed in frustration. "I can't believe you forgot. It's Alissa's birthday, Kid." Liz said, standing up. She walked into the other room and I sat there, thinking.

I walked to the phone and dialed a number. "Hello?" Maka answered. "Hey Maka? It's me. You know how it's Alissa's birthday? I was wondering if you and Alice could…"

~Alissa's POV~

The doorbell suddenly went off. I stood up and walked to the window, looking outside. Maka, Alice and Tsubaki were outside. I rushed to the front door and opened it. I was greeted by a chorus of "Happy Birthday". I smiled. "Hey guys."

"You what?" I asked. "We want to take you out for a girls day! At least for a few hours." Alice said. "W-What would we be doing…?" I asked. "Oh, you know. Just shopping and other girl stuff." Maka said. "Come on, Alissa! We've been waiting a long time to take you on a girl's day." Tsubaki said. I sighed. "Fine. As long as Patty and Liz go." I said, smiling. "Yay!" Patty chirped.

I was dragged to the town mall and into a clothing store. Not just any clothing store, a _dress_ store. "Okay Alissa, you need to try on one dress. You can't leave until you do." Alice said, smiling her innocent smile. I groaned. "Guys, why?" I asked. "Come on Alissa, please?" Tsubaki asked. "Pwease?" Patty added. I sighed. "Fine. But I'm not buying anything."

"That one looks great on you Ali!" Maka chirped. I looked at myself in the mirror. The dress that I'm currently wearing is a halter top that does an inch past my knees and it's a deep purple. It hugs my waist and loosens after my hips. "I don't know. I don't wear dresses." I said. "Aw, then there goes our plans." Alice said, throwing her hands into the air. "What plans?" I asked.

"Us and Kid were going to take you out to eat later tonight and the restaurant only lets you in if you're wearing formal clothes." Liz said. "Look, I don't have the money. I don't want to go crawling to my dad to ask for money. I'm sorry." I said, walking back into the changing room.

When we got back to the house, the boys were there. Soul, Connor, Kid, Black*Star, and Ryan. They wished me happy birthday and I smiled at them. "Thank you guys. I really appreciate this." I said. "No problem Alissa. You're our friend." Soul said. "I'm gonna go put this bag in my room." I said, holding up the bag of gifts from the girls.

When I got in my room, I saw a small box on my bed. It was rectangular and it was black. I put the bag down and picked up the box. "It's a gift for you." Startled, I turned around and saw Kid standing in the doorway. I opened the box and inside it was a silver bracelet. "Kid…why?" I asked. "For your birthday." Kid said, walking up to me. "I mean, why a bracelet? It looks so expensive…you didn't need to spend money on me." I said, looking at the bracelet again.

"I have another gift for you." Kid said. I looked at him. "Why? I-I'm sure that this is expensive enough!" I said. Kid held up his wrist, revealing a bracelet that looked the same as the one in the box. "No! It wouldn't be symmetrical unless there were two!" Kid shouted. I held up my hand. "Okay, I get it."

I leaned forward and kissed Kid's cheek. "Thank you." I said, smiling. I walked out of my room, carrying the bracelet. When the girls saw it, their eyes looked like they were going to pop out of their heads. "Wow Alissa! It looks like Kid likes you allot!" Liz said. I blushed and I saw Kid blush as well. "U-Um…well…I told him that he didn't need to spend any money on me." I said. "Alissa! You're too modest! I wish that Soul would do that for me." Alice said, shooting a glare at Soul. "What?" He asked.

I laughed. "Come on! I want to take you and Kid to the movies!" Connor said, nearly pushing me and Kid out the door. I slipped on the bracelet and waved goodbye to the others, Maka following Connor. "Oh yeah, I asked Maka to come too. I figured it could be like a double date. You and Kid, Me and Maka." Connor said, blushing. I blushed and I heard Kid giggle. "You're redder than your hair again." He said. I blushed harder and looked away. "Shut up." I mumbled.

* * *

~~3rd person POV~~

"Okay, they're gone. Tsubaki, got the reservations?" Alice asked. Tsubaki nodded. "Tonight at seven." She said. "Good. Liz, you got the dress?" Liz nodded. "Okay, Soul, Ryan, you guys make sure that Kid has a suit ready. Make sure it's symmetrical." Alice said. They nodded and left. "Black*Star, you get the song ready." Alice said. "Wahooo! This song will be about the greatest person evar!" Black Star said. "Not tonight." Alice said, glaring at him. He gulped and slithered out of sight.

"Come on girls, let's make sure these plans go right." Alice said. The girls cheered and Alice smiled. "_This is going to be awesome. I can't wait to see her face…_"

* * *

~~Alissa's POV~~

The four of us were on our way back to Kid's house and I noticed that Connor, Maka and Kid were strangely quiet. "You guys okay?" I asked. "Oh! We're fiiiine! D-Don't worry!" Maka said. Connor's head jolted up. "Y-Yeah! We're fine! Don't worry about us!" Connor said, smiling. I raised my eyebrows and looked at Kid, who just shrugged. "_Something's going on with these guys….and I have a feeling that I'm going to be the target…_" I thought.

I walked into my room and stopped cold. On my bed lay the dress that I had tried on earlier. I walked to my bed. "Alice, I know you're in here." I said. Alice put her hand on my shoulder. "Why?" I asked. Alice smiled. "Because you deserve it. Alissa, I know you think that people don't need to spend money on you. We do it because we're your friends, and because we want to." She said. I smiled and looked back at the dress.

"Meet us downstairs. Make sure that you're wearing the dress." Alice said, leaving my room. I looked down at the dress again and I felt the soft fabric in my hands and smiled to myself. "Thank you Alice."

I stood at the top of the stairs, nervous. "Don't worry! What's there to be nervous about?" Liz asked. "Right." I said. I walked down the stairs and the boys looked at us. I saw Ryan nudging Kid, who was avoiding looking at me. "Cute dress." Soul said, earning a light punch from Alice. I smiled and walked to Kid. "Hey." I said. Kid slightly jumped and slowly looked at me. "Hello." He muttered.

I noticed that he was blushing and I tried to hide my shock. I turned to Alice. "You ready?" She asked. I nodded. "Alrighty then. Let's go."

I looked around us. "_Those traitors_." I thought. I looked around us and sighed. "Kid, did you know that was going to happen?" I asked. Kid shook his head and I sighed impatiently. "Of course they choose to ditch us after dinner…" I muttered. "Hey, it could be worse." Kid said. I started walking. "Where are you going?" Kid asked. "I'm gonna try to find my way back to Gallows Manor." I said. "It's the other way." Kid said. I turned around and started stomping past Kid. Kid suddenly grabbed my arm and pulled me into a hug. I blushed and looked at him. "W-What's with the hug?" I asked. Kid smiled and let go. He dug in his pockets and pulled out something.

"What's that?" I asked. "It's my second gift to you. It's a headband. Since your hair is in your face, it seemed like it was bothering you." Kid said. I took the purple headband and looked at Kid. "I'm touched Kid. I can't believe that you've given me two gifts." I said. "Well, there's something else." Kid said. I looked at him in confusion. "What is it?" I asked. "Close your eyes." Kid said. I slowly did and soon felt Kid's soft lips gently touch mine.

I opened my eyes and Kid blushed, looking away. Just then, it had started to rain. I smiled at Kid. "I love the rain." I said. I looked up into the sky and closed my eyes, feeling the drops hit me. A little bit later, it had started to rain harder. "Come on. Let's go home." Kid said, grabbing my hand. We stared running.

By the time we had gotten home, we were both soaked. We went inside and I headed toward a closet. I opened it and grabbed a towel. I untied my hair and dried it. I looked at Kid. "What?" I asked. "Hmm? Oh nothing." He said. Kid took the towel from me and wrapped it around my back. He pulled me close and gently kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and ran one of my hands through his wet hair as his arms snaked around my waist.

Thunder sounded and I jumped, falling onto the floor and Kid fell as well, landing on top of me. I blushed, again, and Kid moved off of me. I sat up and chuckled nervously. Kid moved and sat next to me. "You alright?" He asked. I nodded. "I-I'm fine." I said. Thunder sounded again and I screamed, jumping into the air. Kid grabbed my arm and pulled me closer to him and I thought I was going to blush, just and another thunderclap sounded and I squeaked. "You're scared of thunder." Kid said.

It wasn't a statement.

It was a fact.

I pulled my knees into my chest and Kid wrapped his arm around me. Thunder sounded and I whimpered, hugging my legs tighter. "It's okay. It'll be alright." Kid said.

* * *

~3rd Person POV~

-in the death room-

Shinigami, Stein, Alice, Patty, Liz, and the others were in the death room, watching Alissa and Kid through the mirror. "Hey, We're gonna head out okay?" Maka said. "Yeah, Alice is about to fall asleep and it wouldn't be cool if I have to carry her back again." Soul said. "Hey! I'm not that heavy!" Alice said. Soul smiled and hugged her, making her blush. "Okay guys. We'll tell you how it worked out later." Liz said. Maka, Soul, Connor, and Alice started walking out of the room, Soul's arm around Alice's shoulders.

The others turned back to the mirror. "That girl sure is something." Stein said. "She's had a difficult past, but it's nothing that can't be helped. All she needs is to surround herself with friends. There is also something else about her." Shinigami said. "What is it?" Tsubaki asked.

"You know about her telepathic powers, correct? Well, one of those powers is premonitions: quick visions on the future. Some of them are very grim and don't come true. Others…do come true. She predicted Angel's death, as well as her mothers. Angel's death came true, exactly the way she predicted, but her mothers' death wasn't. It was completely wrong. Since then, Alissa started to push her father and her brother away. Her father then sent her here, hoping it would help her, and it has. She's developed a soft spot for Kiddo, and she's starting to become a little more open." Shinigami said, bouncing around.

"Lord Death, I think that Alissa…might love Kid." Patty said. She smiled and Liz looked at her in confusion. "Where'd you get that Idea?" She asked. Patty smiled. "Just this feeling I got. Being around Kid, I think that she's started to fall for him." She said. "Ryan, what do you think about this?" Liz asked.

"I'm happy for her. She's learned what it's like to be cared for. She's really humble, as you may have noticed. The last person that she's loved this was Angel, and she is still trying to forget about it, that's another reason dad sent her here. To be in a new area, to see fresh faces, meet new people…and perhaps, to learn how to love again. As her older brother, I support any of her decisions, and she agreed with dad." Ryan said.

Attention returned to the mirror. Kid stood up and picked up Alissa. He started carrying her down the hallway to her room. Alissa screamed as another thunderclap sounded and Kid almost dropped her.

"She really is something. Kid's developed a soft spot for her. You don't need to see souls to know that." Stein said. "So Kid's in love." Liz said with a smile on her face. Patty yawned. "Can we go home now sis?" She asked. "Yeah. Let's go." Liz said. The girls left, followed by Black*Star and Tsubaki, and attention returned once again to the mirror.

* * *

~Alissa's POV~

Kid set me down on my bed. He turned to leave and I grabbed his hand, just as thunder sounded again. "I…I…" I couldn't speak and I let go of Kid. He sat by me on the bed and wrapped his arms around me. I shivered and Kid put the blanket over me and thunder sounded again.

Kid held me and I started to relax against him. I knew that I was blushing. My eyes slowly closed and I soon fell asleep.

* * *

**hehe...**

**Kid:...really?**

**Alissa: kh just had to end it there...i think it has something to do with part seven.**

**Alice: Oh really? Well, I wonder what's going on~~!**

**khfan12: I wont tell.**

**Alice: Aw! You're mean!**

**Connor and Soul: Alice shut up!**

**So how did you like it~? Also, if you have any questions,ask them in the reviews or PM me! I'll answer them when I post chapters, kay?**

**Please review...**


	7. The Horrible Vision of Death

**Part SEVEN! I never thought that I would get this far with the fanfiction! This is my longest fanfiction so fer~!**

**Alrighty...I do not own Soul Eater. Atsushi Okubo(the creator) does.**

* * *

7.

I opened my eyes and sat up. I remembered the thunderstorm from the previous night and looked behind me to find a sleeping Kid. One arm was slumped over his stomach, the other lay in the open where I had laid the night before. I laid the blanket back over Kid and remembered that I was still wearing the dress from yesterday and the bracelet from Kid. I silently moved across the room to the dresser and grabbed a light blue t-shirt and a pair of jeans. I walked into the bathroom and started the shower.

I finished my shower and dried myself off. I put on my underwear and jeans, then froze. A vision suddenly entered my mind. There was fire and destruction all around me. I looked around and I saw a body. I went closer and saw that it was Kid. I gasped. He was bloody on his face and his white shirt was stained red. "Kid!" A voice yelled. I looked and saw another me, along with the others and two boys that I didn't know. They all ran over to Kid.

The other me had tears in her eyes and she was crying. "Kid! Kid speak to me! I can't lose you like this!" She yelled through her sobs. Ryan tried to pull her away, but she wouldn't move. "Alissa…" She looked at his face. "Kid…" She said, her voice breaking. "Ali, don't forget that I love you…" Kid said, his voice fading away. "No! Don't leave me!" Alissa shouted. I looked at everyone around me and the two boys looked like twins. One has pink hair and the other has black hair. The one with black hair has an 'x' shaped scar on his face and both of their eyes are a powder blue.

The one with pink hair turned to Maka. "Maka…I don't know how to deal with this!" He said. The twin with black hair shook his head in disbelief. "Damn it! Crona you were right…we shouldn't have left him alone….especially in his condition." The twin with black hair said, tightening his fists so that his knuckles were white.

I was pulled out of my vision as soon as it began and I collapsed onto my knees. Tears started streaming down my face and I backed myself as far as I could go and I heard Kid call my name. My breathing was ragged and I tried to call out to Kid, but instead, a scream came out.

~Kid's POV~

I opened my eyes and yawned. Then I realized that Alissa wasn't by me. I sat up and looked around the room, starting to feel anxious. "Alissa?" I shouted. A few seconds later, there was an unmistakable scream. I jumped up and ran to the room's bathroom and threw the door open. The steam cleared and I saw Alissa on the ground, backed against the wall, in jeans and a bra. She was shaking uncontrollably and I rushed over to her and kneeled by her. "Alissa, are you alright?" I asked. Alissa's head snapped in my direction and tears were streaming down her cheeks. "K-Kid…"

"Alissa, are you alright?" I repeated. Alissa hugged me and buried her head in my chest. "What happened?" I asked. "I-I'm not sure….I think that it was a d-dream…" Alissa said, looking up at me. Her eyes were wide and full of fear and I flinched. I moved some wet strands of hair out of her face. "What did you see Alissa?" I asked, standing up. I grabbed a towel and walked back over to Alissa, kneeling by her. "I-I saw…you and I…and the others. You were bloody and you died in my arms. I was crying." Alissa said. I started to dry her hair. "I think that it was just a bad dream. I'm a shinigami. It's not easy to kill a shinigami." I said, standing up. I offered my hand to her and she took it. I helped her up.

~Alissa's POV~

After Kid helped me up, he walked to the sink and picked up my shirt, walking back over to me. I blushed and put it on. Kid reached out to me and moved some hair out of my face. He leaned forward and kissed my forehead, then he smiled at me. "Don't worry Ali. It'll be alright."

* * *

Alrighty, I know it's short, but I wanted to hurry up and get this one posted, and to thank some people/ answer some questions.

**PeroPeroCandy** - Thank you! and I really appreciate the reviews~!

**flying werecats** - Thank you for the compliment~! I'm glad you like it, but there is still more to come...

**Alissa: Please review and spread the word of the fanfiction!**


	8. The Past Vision Released

**Part 8! I'm working on part 9 as I post this! I have 'plans' for the characters in this story!**

**I also have a quick questions...how many parts do you think I'll have in this fanfiction?**

******I do not own Soul Eater! Atsushi Okubo does!**

* * *

8.

Throughout the day, I was tortured by my own vision. It replayed over and over in my mind. "_W-will it come true…like mom's and Angels?_" I thought. I shuddered at the thought. "Ali, are you alright?" Patty asked. "H-Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine!" I said. Liz walked in the room. "Kid still talking to his dad?" She asked. I nodded, just as the front door opened and Kid walked in the room. "Hey Kid!" Patty squeaked. "Hey guys." He said. I waved and he looked at me. "Alissa, do you want to get some ice cream with me?" Kid asked. I blushed. "Sure."

"So, what did you want to talk to me about Kid?" I asked. "Alissa…what you saw, it was a premonition, wasn't it?" Kid asked. I looked at my ice cream. "Yes." I said, starting to eat. My ice cream tasted bittersweet. "Alissa? How was your mother's death different than your vision?" Kid asked. I dropped my spoon and my eyes grew wide. "Alissa?" Kid said. I picked up my spoon and wiped it off, setting it on the table. "I'm alright." I said. I closed my eyes and remembered the vision that had caused me so much misery.

"In the vision, mom was pregnant with a baby boy. She was about four or five months, when she was killed and mutilated. What was weird is that the baby was just fine. He was alive, and mom wasn't. I was twelve when I had that vision."

Kid was silent. "I'm not affected that much by the visions anymore. I've gotten used to…most of them. They would scare me, but also prepare me for what was to come. The future always changes though." I said.

We stood outside of Gallows Manor. Kid put his hand on my cheek, making me look at him. I was trembling. "Are you afraid?" I asked. "Of what?" Kid asked. "Of dying, Kid." I choked out, tears welling up in my eyes.

"No. I'm only afraid of losing you." Kid said. I smiled. "What?" Kid asked, starting to blush. I said nothing and continued to smile. Kid took his hand off of my cheek and ran it through his hair. I was still smiling and Kid pulled me close. He leaned forward and kissed me.

This kiss was different than the others. It was sweet and full of love. I knew, at that moment, that Kid really meant it when he said that he loved me. I blinked, then kissed Kid again and his arms tightened around me. I hugged Kid just as Liz burst outside. I accidentally pushed Kid into the wall. "S-Sorry Kid!" I said, blushing. "It's alright." Kid said. "Guys, Lord Death wants to speak to us." Liz said impatiently.

Kid, Liz Patty and I walked into the Death Room and there were four other people there. I recognized Kim and her weapon and there were two boys. The same boys from my vision, Crona and his twin brother. "Hello~! You're all here? How're you doing? Good." Shinigami-sama said, bouncing around. "What did you call us all in here for, Father?" Kid asked. "There are currently two missions in Tokyo and New York. I want you all here to split up into two teams to complete them. I want Kid to go with Kim. Alissa, I want you to go with Crona and Ragnarok." Shinigami-sama said. I nodded and smiled at Kid.

Turns out Shinigami-sama had gotten some jets for us to get there with. Everybody except for me and Kid were in the jets. "My first mission." I said. "Yeah, although I was wishing that I could go with you…" Kid said, his voice fading off. I smiled and hugged Kid. He smells clean, with a hint of…peppermint. I loved this smell. It's Kid's smell, the one that makes me feel safe and secure.

I pulled away from Kid, but he kissed me before I did. I reached up and touched his soft cheek. "Come back safe." Kid said, moving my hand. He squeezed it and I smiled. "Go on, they're waiting." He said. I smiled and turned away from Kid, going to the jet where Crona and Ragnarok were.

"ARGH! CRONA SHUT UP! YOUR CONSTANT WHINING IS GETTING ANNOYING!" Ragnarok yelled. "B-But I don't know how to deal with flying!" Crona exclaimed, quickly moving into a corner. I sat in my chair and sighed. "_This is going to be a long trip…_"

* * *

Doo doo dee doo~! ^ ^ part 8! yep, Crona drives Ragnarok crazy! (and dont forget ill answer your questions if you have any, just ask them in a PM or a review!)

Nao! For the moment you've all beem waiting for~!

PLEASE REVIEW~! ^ ^


	9. The MissionThe Witch returns!

**Part 9 Part 9! WOOT! ^ ^ part ten will be here soon~!**

**Also, I will answer a quick question.**

**flying werecats: Is this how the vision comes ture? Or starts to?**

**My answer: Yes D Read on to find out how.**

**I do not own Soul Eater, Atsushi Okubo does~!**

**I only own Alissa, Inga and Skully.**

* * *

9.

"So, who are we supposed to go after?" Ragnarok asked. "Inga and Skully…two bandits who started killing innocent people in their recent raids." I said. I looked at the warehouse in front of us. "Those are some weird-ass names." Ragnarok said."Let's go in." I said, walking towards the doors. "Uh…it's dark and scary in there! I don't know how to deal with dark and scary places!" Crona said. I pushed the doors open, the boys behind me, Ragnarok dragging Crona.

"Do you hear that?" I whispered. Crona stopped whining and listened. There were voices whispering. "They're talking in Japanese." Crona muttered. He looked at Ragnarok and nodded. Ragnarok shouted some things in Japanese. "He speaks Japanese extremely well." Crona said to me. The voices replied and two girls stepped into the light.

One is a girl around seventeen, with long green hair which was tied back and pink eyes, wearing a neon-green outfit. Her top has one long sleeve, the other short, and a short skirt with neon pink stripes. She has on knee-high socks, one with blue stars, the other with pink stripes and the outfit was complete with a pair of black ankle boots, which clicked with each step she took.

"That one's Inga, the other's Skully." Ragnarok said. I looked at Skully. She has short pink hair and violet eyes. She's wearing a skin tight neon-blue dress that went mid-thigh. She's wearing black leggings and knee high combat boots. She has on fishnet gloves and a white glove on one of her hands. If there was one thing I could tell about these two, is that Kid would go crazy over them being asymmetrical.

Inga laughed at us. "You think you can charge into our home, you say you work for the Grim Reaper, then you say you're going to take our souls? Ha! I'd love to see you try!" Skully said in a heavy Japanese accent, smiling. She looked at Inga. "Skully, transform." Inga said. Skully glowed, then changed into a scythe. The handle was black, the blade was black and blue, and the corner was green, with the circle showing Skully's violet eye.

Inga spun the scythe around, sending a strong gust of wind toward us, which almost pushed me outside. Crona caught me and I thanked him. Ragnarok transformed into a sword and I pulled out my katana. Crona smiled at Inga. "My blood is black you know."

Inga scoffed. "So? My blood is red! Big flippin' deal!" Inga shouted. I ran towards Inga and swung my katana at her. She jumped back and smiled. She ran at me and swung the scythe at me. I blocked it with my katana. "So I hear you're the little slut who's been sleeping with the grim reaper's son. I wonder if he would leave you for a real woman." Inga said with a smirk. I shoved her away. "You bitch!" I yelled, swinging madly at her.

"Alissa! Calm down!" I heard Ragnarok say. Inga chuckled and kicked me down, then swung at me. I rolled out of the way, just barely missing the scythe. I heard metal against metal and jumped up, to see Crona blocking an attack from Inga. Inga swung at Crona. The blade hit Crona's side and stopped about a fourth of an inch in. Inga gasped. "What? That's impossible!" She screeched. Black blood dripped onto the floor and Crona smirked. "Bloody Needle."

Sharp needle-like objects shot out of the ground and hit Inga. She screamed and jumped back. Crona cut his arm. "Bloody slicer!" He yelled, swinging his arm at Inga. It just barely hit her and she fell on the ground. She swung her legs at Crona, making him fall. I ran over as she stood up and she smirked when she saw me. I punched her in the face and kicked her. She bawled her hand into a fist and it started to shoot off green sparks. "Look out Alissa!" Crona shouted. Inga punched me in the stomach and I felt the wind get knocked out of me. The punch sent me flying backward into a bunch of crates.

I made my way out of the boxes and coughed. Crona and Ragnarok ran over and Crona's eyes went wide when he saw me coughing up blood. "Ragnarok. I'm going to change into a weapon. When I do, pick me up and I'll take it from there." I said, my voice raspy. "Are you sure I can wield you? Our souls need to be in alignment." Ragnarok said. I smiled at him. "Just trust me."

I changed into a katana-type sword and Ragnarok picked me up. Inga ran towards us. "Let's go Soul Resonance!" We yelled. My blade was now glowing and about a foot wide and five feet long. Ragnarok swung me at Inga and I hit her. She gasped then turned into a reddish soul, the scythe falling to the ground. Skully changed back into a human and she turned to us. I changed back to a person and collapsed to my knees.

"Alissa?" Ragnarok asked. "I'm alright. I'm just not used to doing soul resonance with a person who isn't my partner." I said. I heard someone running and looked up, just as Skully kicked me in the head, sending me flying. "You little…! You'll pay for killing Inga!" Skully yelled, running toward me. Her arm turned into a scythe and she swung at me. I rolled out of the way. I jumped up and ran into a little maze of crates. I stopped running and I was panting. I quieted my breathing. A blade suddenly burst through the crates and I screamed.

"Crona! Hurry up and attack you idiot!" I heard Ragnarok shout. I ran and tripped. I flipped onto my back and Skully was right behind me. There were gunshots in the air and Skully's soul floated in front of me. I heard rushed footsteps and saw Kid running toward me. My head felt heavy. "Alissa? Are you alright?" Kid asked. "Yeah…I'm fine. Don't worry about me." I said, my voice sounding far away. "How did you get here so fast?"

"Kim and I finished early with our mission and I had a bad feeling. Are you sure you're okay?" Kid asked. I nodded, but stopped when my head started throbbing. I heard a loud bang, and blacked out.

~Kid's POV~

Alissa nodded, but suddenly stopped. There was a loud bang and I turned around. My eyes went wide. "Shit…" I heard Ragnarok curse. I stared up in horror at the too-familiar witch that stood in front of the warehouse. She smiled and I picked Alissa up into my arms and then ran over to Crona and Ragnarok. "How is this possible? I thought she was dead!" Ragnarok hissed. "I don't know. She…is our mom after all." Crona said. I turned back to the woman who smiled evilly at us. "My my Kid. It looks like you have found a mate." She said while starting to walk closer to us. I glared at her. "Medusa."

* * *

SO, thar ya have it! Part 9~! (What, this is the second, third time Kid's saved her...?)

Yep Yep Yep! Medusa's back~! muahahahaha... (sorry, I'm kinda hyper right nao)

Dont forget, you can ask me questions about the fanfic if you have any!

Please Review~!


	10. The Talk

**Part 10~! ^ ^**

**I'm so glad that I finished this part! :) Part 11 will be here soon...^ ^**

**flying werecats: read this part. it might clear what happened in the last part up a little bit. :)**

**I do not own Soul Eater. Atsuhi Okubo does.**

* * *

10.

~Kid's POV~

I continued to glare at the witch in front of us. Medusa smiled. "Well, aren't you going to say anything?" She asked. "Crona, Ragnarok, aren't you going to greet your own mother?"

"You're no mother to us! We're staying with dad and everyone at the DWMA!" Ragnarok yelled. Medusa laughed. "You're stupid father was able to kill me once, but obviously, that didn't go to well, don't you agree?" Medusa said with a smirk. I looked at Alissa, whom was unconscious. "Guys, we should get her back to the DWMA." I said. "Vector Arrow."

I turned my head to look at Medusa, just as she sent a group of arrows towards us. I turned my back to her and held Alissa close. I felt consciousness slip from my body and a searing pain enters soon after.

~Alissa's POV~

I opened my eyes and my head was throbbing. I slowly sat up. I looked around. I was in the nurse's office at the DWMA. Kid was in the bed by mine, then Crona, then Ragnarok. I saw Stein asleep on his chair between Crona and Ragnarok's beds. I put my hand on my head and felt bandages on it. I looked at Kid again. He has a bandage on his face and a brace on his arm.

"So you're up, that's good." Stein said with a yawn. "What happened?" I asked. "A witch attacked the boys when you were knocked out. She cut Kid's cheek and his back. Crona came with just a sprained wrist and ankle, Ragnarok came with a sprained ankle. You came with a concussion and multiple cuts on your arms. You're all good now." Stein said with a fake smile.

"I can't believe it. We should have killed the bandits and left. It was easier that I made it. It's my fault that they got hurt." I said. "That's not true."

I turned to see Kid waking up. "Kid?" I said quietly. "That's not true Alissa and you know it. We got hurt because it was a witch." Kid said, sitting up. "But if I had just finished Skully off instead of running and left, then that wouldn't have happened!" I said. Kid stood up and walked to the bed I was on. He kissed my forehead and turned, then walked out of the room.

That night I was able to go home with Kid. "So, you doing alright?" I asked, flipping through the T.V. channels. "I should be asking you the same question." Kid said. "You're the one who ended up with a concussion."

I sighed and looked at Kid. He pulled me close and held me. "Kid, you don't need to worry about me. I want you to live. For all we know, it could have been my fault that you were killed." I said. Kid kissed me. "I don't care about that Alissa! If I can't be with you, then I don't know what I would do! I've never felt this way about anybody before! I've never loved someone so much, despite all their flaws. You are my one love, Alissa. I would do anything for you." Kid said. I blushed and a tear fell.

"Hey, are you alright?" Kid asked. I nodded and smiled. "I-It's just that…I've never felt this happy before…not even when I was with Angel…I love you too Kid." I said, hugging Kid back. Kid lifted up my chin and kissed me. I ran my fingers through his soft hair and kissed him. Kid tightened his hold on me and kissed me again.

There was a sneeze and I jumped away from Kid. "Damn it Patty!" Liz hissed. I blushed. "S-Sorry! Don't mind us, we were just passing through!" Patty said as Liz dragged her out of the room. My face was burning and Kid laughed, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me close, then he pulled me onto his lap.

He rested his head on my shoulder. "So, feeling reassured?" Kid asked I smiled and relaxed against Kid. "A little."

* * *

Yep, I finally got it off of my chest. I had to put a mini make-out thingy in the story.

Also, my other Soul Eater fanfiction will be put on hold for a while because i am working on this one and my maximum ride faniction. (I'm really liking the plot for this one right nao~! ^ ^)

you can ask me thingies, dont forget! ^ ^

_**Please Review~!**_


	11. Paris

**Ello! ^^ Here's chapter 11~~!**

**Also, I would like to take this moment to thank the people who have been kind enough to review! ^^**

**I found a website where I can watch Soul Eater at school! :D (haha...Justin is hilarious...)**

**Soul Eater belings to Atsushi Okubo.**

**I only own Alissa and her family along with a few otehr people.**

* * *

11.

"So, why are we on a jet again?" I asked. I found myself looking out the window at the ocean. "I don't know. Maybe on a vacation…?" Soul suggested. "Well, you never know. Lord Death gets us a jet for anything these days." Liz said, flipping through some sort of fashion magazine. I sighed and put the ear bud back in my ear and the music floated back into my head.

"…_I wanna be somewhere so far away,__  
__To lie under the night at the end of another good day.__  
__I can't tell you how long we'll be gone,__  
__But as long as we're together then forever's never too__.__  
__I wanna be somewhere so far away,__  
__To lie under the night at the end of another good day.__  
__I can't tell you how long we'll be gone,__  
__But as long as we're together then forever's never too__,__  
__Forever is never too long_…"

I felt Kid move and looked at him beside me. "You okay?" I asked. Kid shrugged. "I'm fine, as long as this plane doesn't lose any of its symmetry." Kid said. I smiled at him and relaxed against my chair. "_At least it's a private jet. It's pretty roomy…_" I thought. "_Attention passengers, we are now landing. Please buckle up and put away all electronics._" The pilot said over the intercom.

I put away my iPod and buckled my seatbelt. I looked at Alice, Connor, Maka, Liz, Patty, Soul and Kid. They had all buckled up and were waiting to land. "So, is this your first time on a plane, Alice?" I asked. She nodded, starting to let go of the arms of the seat she was in. Soul touched her shoulder and smiled at her. She calmed down a little more and closed her eyes. There was a bump and the jet eased to a stop. The pilot's chipper voice came through the intercom once more. "_Welcome to Paris, kids. Enjoy your vacation._"

I looked around the hotel room that me, Kid, Liz and Patty were sharing. Kid had made sure that it was symmetrical, while Liz was deciding where to go to first. "So, I want to go to a restaurant. I'm hungry." I said. "You didn't eat while on the jet?" Liz asked. I shook my head. "Airplane food always has an after effect on me and nobody likes."

"Okay, I'm going to get Alice and Tsubaki and see if they want to go shopping with me." Liz said. Patty followed her out of the room, giggling. "So, that leaves us. What do you want to do?" Kid asked. "First, find a good restaurant. Then, we should go see the Eiffel tower! This is my first time here in France, and I've always wanted to see the Eiffel tower!" I said. Kid smiled. "Alright. Sounds good."

I started at the Eiffel Tower in awe. "It's huge!" I exclaimed. "Do you want to see the view from the top?" Kid asked. "Sure!" I squeaked. Kid summoned Beelzebub and set it down He stood on it and offered me his hand. I got on and Kid smiled, launching us into the air. I squeaked, my foot hanging off. I grabbed Kid's arm and looked down. I realized that we were two teenagers, on a flying skateboard. A _skateboard_.

I took a deep breath and calmed down. I looked at the tower. It looks like we're climbing it. I wrapped my arms around Kid and held on. "Alissa."

I looked up and gasped. The view was amazing! We could probably see most of Paris from here! "Wow Kid! The view…" Kid smiled at me. "It's beautiful." I said, smiling. Kid turned slightly and kissed my forehead. He then turned back to watch where we were flying.

We flew around the Eiffel Tower, then around Paris, taking a few of the sights. We flew past the Notre Dame and the Sacré Coeur.

When we had gotten back to the hotel, I squeezed Kid. "That was awesome! They were incredible, Kid! Thank you!" I said, smiling at Kid. Kid smiled and kissed my cheek. "I want to take you somewhere nice for dinner. Just the two of us. Would you like that?" Kid asked. "Yeah! That would be great!" I said, smiling. "Great. You can get ready in the room and I'll get ready in Soul's room. That way you have your privacy. I'll come to get you around 7:30, alright?" Kid said. I kissed Kid. "Alright."

I was now tearing through my duffel bag, looking for an outfit for tonight. "Are you okay Alissa?" Tsubaki asked. "Hm? Oh, yeah, whatever…" I said. I was turned around and looked at Alice's face. "You can't find an outfit, can you?" Alice asked. I shook my head and Alice smiled. "Well guys, looks like Ali needs our help!"

"No, I don't need any help! I'm just fine!" I said, waving my hands. Liz put her hand on my shoulder and I looked at her. "Alissa, you do need our help. Just trust us." She said. I sighed. "Fine. Just…don't go to any extremes. Please?" I said. Liz smiled. "Don't worry. I'll even make sure that they don't do anything rash." Maka said.

I looked at myself in the mirror. I was wearing my dark blue long-sleeved shirt, which hung off of the sleeves, exposing my shoulders with a black tang top underneath. I was also wearing one of Alice's skirts; it was a nice shade of purple with a zigzag pattern going down it. I was wearing a pair of regular tennis shoes and I used the hair band that Kid had given me for my birthday, along with the bracelet from him.

I walked out of the room's bathroom and the girls smiled. "You look great Alissa." Tsubaki said, smiling softly at me. "I agree!" Alice chirped. "I like the hair band!" Patty chirped. "It was a gift from Kid." I said, a faint blush creeping across my cheeks. "You really like him don't you?" Liz asked. I nodded. "He's an amazing person, once you get passed the whole 'OCD' thing." I said with a smile. "I haven't seen you smile this much! You really must like him!" Maka said.

I was really blushing now.

At 7:30 sharp, there was a knocking on the door of the hotel room. Liz answered it. "Hey Kid. She's all ready for you! You better be nice to her! It's your first date with her after all!" Liz said. "Don't worry about it Liz. You don't need to tell me that." I heard Kid say.

Kid walked into the room and I stood up. He was wearing a pinstripe suit (which was symmetrical, I might add) along with the matching bracelet. I swear that he's blushing. "Hey Kid. You ready?" I asked. Kid nodded. "Well, I'll see you guys later." I said as we were walking out of the room.

"So, is this place always like this?" I asked. We had settled on an outdoor restaurant that has a fantastic view of the Eiffel Tower. "Yes. It's one of the most popular ones for couples, they say." Kid said. We ordered our food and it was quiet again. "You look…great tonight Alissa. You look pretty with your like that." Kid said a blush on his face. I blushed. "Thank you. I could say the same about you. You look very attractive in that suit, Kid." I said, smiling. Our food had gotten to our table faster than I thought.

We held hands as we walked back to the hotel. "You know Kid; I really enjoy spending time with you." I said. "I like spending time with you too Alissa." Kid said. I suddenly stopped walking and gasped, my eyes growing wide. "Alissa?" Kid asked. "Do you feel that?" I whispered. Kid froze. "Oh no… Alissa, get out of the way!" Kid shouted.

Before I could react, Kid jumped, pushing us both out of the way, just as there was an explosion. Kid groaned and I gasped, there was a large gash on his back. "Kid!" I shouted. He stood up, wincing in pain. "T..Tadpole bomb…" He muttered. He grabbed my hand and we started running. "Kid? What happened? What was that?" I shouted. "Just come on!" Kid shouted. We ran into the hotel and into the elevator.

Right before we opened the door to the room, Kid fainted. I trusted open the door and called Liz. She ran over and gasped when she saw Kid. She also noticed the scratches on my arms. "We were attacked."

* * *

**^^ Theres part 11~! :) Hope you liked it!**

**khfan12: I kidnapped Kid from Alissa!**

**Kid:...help...me...**

**Alissa: There you are!**

**khfan12: Uh-oh...gotta go!**

**Alissa: Please Review and tell us what you think so far!**


	12. The secret and the fight

**Chapter 12~~! ^^**

**It took me forever to decide what to put in this chapter, but i finally figured it out, thanks to two cups of Coffee and one chocolate muffin! ^^ ^^ ^^**

**Kid: This crazy girl still is holding me against my will! Alissa save me!**

**Alissa: Give Kid back kh!**

**khfan12: Only on one condition!**

**Alissa: ...what?**

**khfan12: 3 you know what.**

**Alissa: O.O Fine. I'll hug Black*Star. -hugs Black Star-**

**Black Star: HAHAHA! i TOLD YOU I WAS AWESOME! I'M SO AWESOME THAT EVEN KID'S GIRL LIKES ME!**

**khfan12 and Alissa: O.O**

**Kid: D I'll get you for that! -starts chasing Black Star-**

**khfan12: ANYWAY! Here's the story! :3**

* * *

12.

"So, Eruka was in Paris? My, this is a problem." Shinigami said. "Why would she be there?" I asked. "Who knows? Maybe as a spy for Medusa." Kid said roughly. I looked at him. "Medusa?" I asked. "The witch that attacked Kid, Crona and Ragnarok. She's also Crona and Ragnarok's mother." Stein said. I looked at Connor.

"Are you alright?" I asked. Connor's fists were clenched and he looked like he was shaking. "Connor?" I asked, walking towards him. Alice stepped in front of me. "He's fine. Just….give him some space." She said. "Alice, what's going on?" Kid asked. Alice looked at Connor. "Do you want to tell them?" She asked. He nodded slowly and Maka put her hand on his shoulder. "What is it Connor?" She asked. "Eruka…is my sister."

The room was silent and I was alarmed to see tears coming from Connor's face. He looked up and tears were streaking down his face. His clear blue eyes were cloudy. "Connor, is Eruka really your sister?" Kid asked. Connor nodded. "I'm a year older. I haven't seen her since I was nine and she was eight. We were separated. I haven't seen her in eight years."

I walked over to Connor and he looked at me in confusion. "So, do you have any powers as well?" Kid asked. Connor nodded. "I'm a wizard. There aren't many wizards out there. I've managed to keep most of my powers a secret this long without getting in trouble. I really miss my sister." Connor said, looking down. I placed my thumb on Connor's forehead and he lifted his head. "Close your eyes and don't move." I said, closing my eyes. I breathed in, and then out. Suddenly, it all came flooding into my mind.

Connor's memories of when he was younger. I saw a small boy, around nine and two girls, around eight. I recognized the boy as Connor and one of the girls as Alice. I guessed that Eruka was the third child. They were playing and Eruka was smiling. The memory changed. It was in a dark building and Connor was holding Eruka. "I won't let them take you away from us! You're my sister!" He said. "Connor, they will take me. There's nothing we can do. We're just kids." Eruka said, just as the door burst open and the two were yanked apart.

I was pulled out of the vision and I took my thumb off of Connor's head. "That was your last memory of her, wasn't it?" I asked. Connor nodded, realizing what I saw. I hugged him. "You're worried about her, aren't you?" I asked. "Yes." Was all Connor said, before he started crying.

~~A month later~~

"So what did you see?" Kid asked. He and I sat on my bed. "I saw his final memory of him and Eruka. That's all." I said, standing up. "Hey! Alissa!" Kid said, standing up and grabbing my wrist. "What?" I yelled, spinning around. "What is up with you? Ever since we got back from Paris, you've been moody!" Kid shouted. "Kid, I'm tired of you getting hurt because of me! I'm tired of it! I love you! I hate seeing you hurt!" I yelled, tears springing to my eyes.

"Is that what you think, that it's because of you? Alissa, I love you. I want to protect you. I want to help you. I can't do that when you continue to push me away!" Kid yelled. "I don't mean to Kid! I just don't want you to be killed because of me! I don't want that vision to come true! I don't want to see you dead!" I yelled, tears streaming down my face.

"Alissa, you won't! I keep telling you! Just let me protect you!" Kid shouted, trying to calm down. I started sobbing and couldn't control my tears. Kid let go of my wrist and hugged me. I slowly stopped crying. "Kid…I'm just scared. Something's wrong with me." I said. Kid kissed my hair. "It's no big deal. Couples fight every now and then." He said. I pulled away from Kid and walked over to the big window in my room.

"Alissa, what's wrong?" Kid asked. I bit my lip and continued to stare out the window. I ignored Kid calling my name over and over and suddenly, Kid was in front of me, looking at my face. I jumped. "Alissa, what's wrong?" He simply asked, looking into my eyes.

"Kid….I think I might be….pregnant."

* * *

**-gasp!- Is she really preggo? dun dun dun...**

**You'll have to wait until next time to find out~! D**

**Alissa: Kid! Make her stop!**

**Kid: I'm powerless against her fangirl side. Sorry.**

**khfan12: MUAHAHAHAHA!**

**please REVIEW if you want the next part faster! :D**


	13. Pregnancy issues a new bodyguard?

**Chapter 13~~! ^^**

**Things are going to start getting allot more interesting around haer~! :)**

**Let's put it this way: Some people who Kid and Shinigami are very close to come in, and someone who is close to Maka comes in too. :3**

**Welp, enjoy chappie 13!**

* * *

13.

I sat in the nurses office at the DWMA. After I told Kid my thoughts of me possibly being pregnant, I decided to go to Nygus and ask for a pregnancy test. I told her why before she was able to go berserk. I am now sitting on one of the beds, Kid sitting by me. "What if it's positive?" I whispered. "I don't know. We'll have to tell both of our dads." Kid said. He wrapped an arm around my waist and smiled at me.

The door opened and Nygus walked in, carrying some papers. I looked at her and she sighed. "I looked over the tests and here are the results. Alissa, you're pregnant." Nygus said, shooting an angry glance at Kid. "Now, I could also be wrong. If you really want to know, you should go ask you father, since he's a real doctor." Nygus continued as she sent daggers at Kid, who flinched. I stood up. "Thank you Nygus. I'll go ask dad if he can check, just to be sure." I said. Kid ran after me.

"Geez, I thought she was going to strangle me." Kid said after we stepped outside of the DWMA. I stopped walking. "Alissa?" Kid asked. "Kid, what if I really am pregnant?" I asked. I heard Kid sigh and he put his arm around my shoulders. "Look, I know we're both young to be parents, but we have other people around us who would want to help be there for it." Kid said. I looked up at him and he smiled softly, trying to be reassuring. "I just….don't know." I said. "Come on. Let's go see your dad."

"Well Alissa, your results came back positive. You're pregnant." Dad said, glaring at Kid who looked like he had shrunk several inches. He walked toward Kid, a menacing gleam in his eyes. Kid hid behind me, which was a failed attempt, considering that he was taller than me. "Dad, please don't get mad at Kid. It was consensual and…and I just want you to be there for us. Please don't…don't try to hurt Kid." I said, tears coming out of my eyes.

Dad sighed and turned from us, walking to his desk. "I'm sorry Alissa. You're scared, aren't you? You're sixteen after all, and you don't know how to deal with having a kid right now. With Kid as my witness, I promise that I'll be there for you two as much as I can, alright?" Dad asked. I smiled and sniffled. "Thank you daddy."

When we got home, we told Liz and Patty. They weren't sure what to think. "Don't say it. I know what you're thinking and it was both of our choices to have sex." I said. "Do you know what you'll do until it's born?" Liz asked. I shook my head and the doorbell went off. I opened the door and Stein was standing in the door way. "Alissa, Kid, Lord Death needs to speak to both of you."

I hesitated before stepping onto the platform in the death room and Kid looked at me. "You sure you're okay?" Kid asked, gently squeezing my hand. I inhaled and nodded, slowly exhaling. We walked onto the platform and Shinigami-sama was standing there, along with Spirit and a girl whom I didn't know. The girl has cropped short black hair and golden eyes. She has goggled on top of her head and was wearing a black sweater-vest over a long-sleeved white blouse. She wore blue skinny jeans and a pair of shoes that were grey with black belt buckles on them.

"Father, you needed to talk to us?" Kid asked. Shinigami turned to us. "Yes. Alissa, I know that you're pregnant." I stiffened and Kid bit his lip. "I called you here to discuss this with you. As you know, it is not easy for a regular human to be pregnant with the child of a Shinigami. Why, it almost killed your mother when she had given birth to you." Shinigami said, bouncing around.

"So, what does that mean…?" I asked. "Alissa, it means that you might die during the birth of the child." Spirit said. The girl next to him cringed and he quickly apologized. My eyes grew wide and I drew in a shuddering gasp and I thought that I felt Kid's heart stop for a second. "Anyway, we are going to do the best that we can to prevent that from happening to you, Alissa. You are too young to die. It's not your time yet. What we have done, is made sure that you will be protected so that you will not be harmed in any way." Shinigami said.

"Father, what do you mean by that?" Kid asked, his voice shaky. "We have gotten a few bodyguards for you two. You know a few of them. Spirit, do you want to introduce them?" Shinigami asked. Spirit cleared his throat and smiled. "Kid, Alissa, it is my pleasure to introduce you to my niece, Yuri Aihira. She will be one of the people watching over you Alissa." Spirit said. The girl smiled and waved. "Hello. It is nice to meet you. I've heard allot about you guys from cousin Maka." Yuri said.

There was a loud bang as there was a familiar yell and I stifled a laugh. "YAHOOOO! BLACK*STAR IS HERE TO HELP!" Black*Star yelled, running onto the platform. He nearly plowed right into me, but Kid quickly moved me out of the way. "Black*Star you idiot! You nearly hit Alissa!" Kid shouted. "Whoa, really? My bad dude." Black*Star said. "Black*Star! I told you to wait up!" Tsubaki said, running in.

Soon after, Crona, Ragnarok, Maka, Soul, Alice and Connor walked in. Well, as soon as Maka saw us, I saw an angry gleam in her eyes. She ran over to Kid and Connor held her back. "KIIIIIIDDD! WHAT DID YOU DO!" She shouted angrily. Kid just looked annoyed by all of the sudden noise. I agree with that. Maka noticed Yuri and smiled. "Yuri! You're here!" She squeaked. Yuri smiled.

"Now now, everybody please quiet down." Shinigami said, waving his hands around. There was a squeaking noise and I turned out of curiosity to look at the door. There is two people; a woman with long, flowing white hair and pink eyes, and a teenage girl with short black hair with three striped mirroring Kids', but on the right side of her head and golden eyes. The girl looks like a girl version of Kid, but with longer hair.

They reached the platform and walked to Shinigami-sama. The woman smiled, then looked at me and grinned. "Hello everybody. I've heard allot about you. My name is Mira, and this is my daughter Kimi. I am Kid's mother and Kimi is his twin sister."

* * *

***GASP!* Kid's MOTHER _and _SISTER?**

**doo doo dee doo...**

**Oh, the reason why Yuri cringed will be revealed soon enough!**

**Please REVIEW!**


	14. A talk with Mira

**Part 14! ^^**

**Yep, things are starting to get really interesting~!**

**Enjoy! ^^**

* * *

14.

My eyes grew wide and my jaw dropped. "WHAT?" Black*Star shouted, saying everybody's thoughts. I looked at Kid in confusion who was looking at Mira. "Mother? What are you and Kimi doing here?" He asked. Mira chuckled. "Your father told me what happened and we wanted to come stay here and help take care of Alissa. Alissa dear, I hope that you don't mind. You see, Kimi and I were visiting some family over in California. We were just getting ready to come home when my husband called and told us what was going on."

"Honey, you don't need to keep you grim reaper outfit on, you know that right?" Mira asked. Shinigami nodded. "For now I will. I just feel like it's necessary, since you Kimi and Kid are the only ones who have ever seen me without my cloak." Shinigami said. Mira nodded and looked at all of us.

"I'm sure you all know why you're here. If not, I'll explain. You see, when my husband called me, I thought that we should have a few people guarding Alissa. After Death told me what had happened to Alissa, I told him we should have people guarding her until the baby is born. What I also want to do is have people continue to guard her after the baby is born. People will probably come after her, just like before. We need to do all that we can to keep Alissa, Kid, and the child safe." Mira said.

I sat on my bed back at Gallows Manor. Shortly after the conversation in the Death Room, Kid, Liz and Patty were sent on a mission, as well as Soul, Maka, Black*Star, and Tsubaki. I was left with Yuri, Crona, Ragnarok, Kimi and Mira. I heard a soft knocking on my door and looked up. "Come in."

Mira opened the door and she smiled at me. "Hello there. I wanted to talk to you in private." She said, closing the door. She walked over to the bed and sat next to me. "I have a question Alissa. Did you plan for this pregnancy to happen?" Mira asked. I shook my head slowly. "Well, that's one thing we have in common."

I looked at Mira in confusion. "That's right; I was pregnant as a teen as well. I was your and Kid's age, sixteen, and Death was seventeen. At first, we freaked out. We weren't sure what would happen to us or the kids. What we found out, is that if it is the child of a Shinigami, then it will be born after six months-the childbirth is very painful. The only reason I was almost killed was because there were two children. Kid and Kimi. There isn't one day that I would trade in that I have been a parent. It has all been worth it to see my babies." Mira said, smiling at me.

"So…We have five more months until it's born?" I asked. "I think it's because…in Paris, Kid and I…" Mira nodded. "I understand, and yes. Four more months. I mean, you haven't noticed your stomach growing larger yet?" Mira asked. I nodded. "I did, but I thought it was because I've been hungrier lately." Mira chuckled. "Welcome to the world of pregnancy, Alissa."

I lay awake on my bed, an uneasy feeling in my gut. "Yuri?" I called out. My door opened and Yuri walked in. 'Do you need something Alissa?" She asked. "Do you know when Kid will be back from his mission?" I asked. "He should be back by morning. Lord Death is even making sure that he is watched over." Yuri said. I looked forward and stared blankly at the wall. "Thank you Yuri." I said. Yuri sighed and walked over to the bed.

"Don't worry Alissa. He even sent Maka and Soul to keep him safe." Yuri added, trying to reassure me. I sent her a fake smile, which she luckily bought. "Goodnight Yuri." I said as she walked out of the room. I soon feel into an uneasy sleep.

"Is that the girl?"

"Yes."

"What do you want us to do?"

"Just wait for now. Wait until the child is born. Then I'll give you further instructions."

"Yes Lady Medusa."

~3rd person POV~

Kid, Liz, Patty, Soul and Maka walked into Gallows Manor. "It's good to be back." Kid said. The sun was rising and it was early in the morning. The five heard rushed footsteps and Alice ran to them. "Kid…it's Alissa. Something's wrong with her. She keeps thrashing around and she won't calm down, no matter how much we try. Even your mom isn't able to calm her down!" Alice said, panic in her voice.

Kid ran past her and up the stairs. He ran down the hallway towards Alissa's room. The door was wide open and when he ran in the room, Yuri stopped him. "Kid, you don't want to do that." She said. "She's already hurt Connor and Alice when they tried to help." Kid glared at her. "I'll help her calm down." He said, pushing past Yuri. She sighed.

Kid rushed over to the bed and his heart fell. Alissa was sweating. Her legs were tangled in the sheets; her hands were gripped onto the sheets so hard that her knuckles were white. Tears streamed down her face which was extremely pale. When Kid got close, she started kicking and she screamed. "_No! Get away!_" She screamed.

One of her kicks hit Kid in the shoulder and he winced. He climbed on the bed next to her and grabbed her shoulder. "Alissa! Alissa wake up!" She shot up, gasping for air, and panting. When she looked at Kid, his heart sank even lover. She looked so frail, so weak, so delicate, and so…so…fragile.

She immediately latched herself onto Kid and started sobbing into his chest. "Y-You're here…you're not dead…you're not dead…you're here…." She said over and over. Her sobs continued for a while and Kid held her, comforting her, telling her it would be alright. He stoked her hair, hoping that would help.

Alissa's grip on him was so tight that her nails dug into the skin of his sides. She didn't notice; all that mattered to her was that Kid was in her arms. She stopped crying soon and held Kid. When she looked up at his face, her gaze was met with one of worry and a wave of guilt washed over her.

She had made Kid and the others worry.

She had hurt Alice and Connor.

She had hurt Kid.

~Alissa's POV~

I pulled away from Kid, but he pulled me back. "Are you alright? You better not lie to me." Kid said. I almost started crying again but held the tears back. "I-I had another one Kid…another one about you…" I whispered. Kid looked to his right. "Yuri, could you please leave us alone for a little bit?" Kid asked. Yuri nodded and walked out of the room.

I pulled away from Kid and sat up, putting my legs over the edge of the bed and Kid did the same. "Kid…I've never seen anything like this before. It was really….so horrible that I can't really explain it. All I know…is that I saw how you died."

* * *

**^^ I hope you liked it! I wokred hard on this, and I'm working on Chapter 15 right now!**

**Also, have you noticed that Kimi hasn't talked yet? :3 I have my reason why~! ^^**

**Please review!**


	15. Girls Night The Witch Returns!

**15! ^^**

***sigh* I'm going to be having time skips cause I'm a little bored and I want to get to the interesting parts I have planned out.**

**Alissa: Hey! That's not fair!**

**khfan12: It is too fair.**

**Kid: Alissa, calm down, you don't want to fight with her, when, at this point...she could do anything to us.**

**khfan12: ;} Muahahahaha...**

**ENJOY! :}**

* * *

15.

I'm now two months along. Ever since the vision a month ago, I haven't had any more of them. One thing is that Yuri has organized a baby shower about a week before I'm supposed to have a baby. Oh yeah, I almost forgot. Mira kicked the boys out for the day. This means I'm being forced to participate in another girl's day. _Oh joy_. It was me, Alice, Maka, Tsubaki, Patty, Liz, Yuri, Mira, Kimi and Crona. Oh yeah, I learned that Crona is actually a girl and Ragnarok is her twin brother.

I was sitting on my bed, ten minutes before the boys had to leave and I was staring at the doorway. Kid walked into the room and I looked at him and then looked down. "Hey." I said simply. I heard Kid walk over to me. "Are you okay?" He asked. I shrugged and rubbed my stomach. "_I'm three months…I have about four months left…until the baby's born_…" I thought. Kid put his hand on my chin and lifted it and I looked into his golden eyes. "Alissa? Please talk to me?"

I didn't say anything and Kid gently kissed my lips and I slowly closed my eyes. He pulled away and looked at me and I blushed. "Kid…I'm just worried about you." I said, looking up at Kid. Kid sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Alissa…don't worry. I'll be fine. I have Soul and the other guys, remember? Plus the fact that I'm a Grim Reaper, I have powers that could protect me when I don't have my weapons." Kid said. "Okay…just, please be careful Kid, okay?" I asked. Kid smiled and I stood up.

Kid wrapped his arms around me and I hugged him back. I buried my head in his chest and I breathed in his smell of clean peppermint. Kid patted my head and kissed my hair. "Hey, don't worry about it, okay? I'll have the boys, and you'll have the girls and my mother. You'll be safe." Kid said, holding me close. I smiled into his chest and I heard the door open.

"Hey Kid, it'll be time to go in a moment." Connor's voice said. "Okay." I heard Kid say. I heard Connor walk out of the room and felt myself being moved. Kid had picked me up and was carrying me. "K-Kid…?" I asked. "I want to carry you again. I've only carried you once." He said. I smiled and kissed his cheek.

Okay, it's been about an hour since Kid had left and I've been sitting on the couch reading. Someone sat next to me and I looked at Kimi. Then was when I realized that she and I never really talked. "Hey." I said, attempting to start a conversation. Kimi looked at me and smiled warmly. "Hello. I guess that we haven't really talked, huh? Wow, you'd think that I would talk to my sister-in-law more often. I mean…you seem like a nice girl, I guess I was just too nervous to talk to you and I was a little afraid of what you'd think of me." Kimi's voice was a little bit more feminine than Kid's and she sounded happy.

I laughed. "Kimi, I thought that _you_ didn't like _me_! All this time I was afraid that you didn't like me for some reason." Kimi smiled. "I guess we both jumped to conclusions." She said. I smiled at her. "Um, hey, what did you mean by your 'sister-in-law'?" I asked, blushing. "Oh…I guess he didn't do it yet…Well, you pretty much know anyways. Alissa, Kid loves you allot. He would do anything for you and he hates seeing you hurt or upset. He loves everything about you and he wants to be there for you, he doesn't care what it costs him, as long as you're safe. Alissa, he told me and mom that…that he wants to propose to you."

It was around 7:30 when Alice said that we should watch some movies. I sighed and Maka walked over to the movies. She looked through them and picked one out, then started it. "What movie did you choose?" I asked. "A movie called 'Zeta'." Maka said. "Oh that movie? That movie is really good. Kid didn't like it because the main characters love interest is asymmetrical." Liz said. Patty giggled. "Yeah! I remember! He went on a rampage!" She said. Tsubaki and Mira came in the room carrying four bowls of popcorn and they split them up between all of us. I looked outside. "Hey, did you guys notice that it's raining?" I asked.

"Oh, I head there's supposed to be lightning tonight." Kimi said. "Ooohh, I don't know how to deal with lightning!" Crona wailed. "Hey Alissa, aren't you scared of lightning?" Maka asked. I shook my head. "I'm scared of thunder. Thunder makes the loud scary noise and lightning flashes." I said. "Oh, okay." Maka said. The movie started and Patty started giggling maniacally, throwing popcorn at Alice and Liz, who had a bowl to themselves. Before they were able to make a comeback, Patty jumped up and ran, squealing, out of the room.

It was dead silent in the house except for the movie, when the doorbell went off. I jumped and Maka chuckled nervously. Kimi stood up. "I'll go see who it is." She said. I jumped up to go with her and when we opened the door, I gasped. There, standing in the doorway, was a girl, around my age, soaked wet. Her long silver hair hung and her polka-dot dress was flat against her body. She was shivering and she looked up at us. I gasped at her familiar blue eyes.

"Eruka?"

We had stopped the movie. We gave Eruka a towel to dry off with and a blanket. We were silent and Mira walked in the room with a cup of hot cocoa. She handed it to Eruka, who was trembling. "T-T-Thank you…" She said quietly. She took a sip of it and shivered. "Eruka, what are you doing here?" Maka asked. "I-I was trying to get a hold of Connor. I heard that he was here in Death City and I wanted to come find him. I-I…really miss him." Eruka said, looking down, making a few strands of hair fall into her face.

"Hey Eruka, were you in Paris within the past three months, by any chance?" Alice asked. Eruka shook her head. "I was there last year, but not recently." Eruka said. "Well Eruka, do you want to stay here?" I asked. "A-Are you sure that it'd be okay?" She asked. I saw a glimmer of hope in her eyes and I looked at Mira. "Yeah, that'd be fine!" Mira chirped with a warm smile.

"Well Eruka, first you should know, that we're mostly here to protect Alissa. You see, her and Kid are together, and she's pregnant. We're making sure that her and Kid stay safe." Kimi said. "Where are the guys?" Eruka asked. "Oh, they're over at our apartment having a guys night." Maka said. Crona looked at Eruka, whom just noticed her. "So…did you see Medusa lately?" Crona asked quietly. Eruka shook her head. "S-She's back?" Eruka squeaked. Crona nodded slowly.

"Lady Medusa, Eruka is with her. Shall I dispose of her…?"

"No. Calm down Alec. She has nothing to do with my plan. Leave her out of it."

"Yes ma'am."

"Our only targets are Alissa, Kid and their child. _Do not_ disobey me. Got it?"

"Yes Lady Medusa."

The next day the boys came back. Connor and Eruka had a short reunion and they started talking, filling each other in on what had happened.

"So, how was your night?" Kid asked. I shrugged. "It was okay. Not the best, not the worst." I said, shrugging. Kid smiled and kissed my cheek. "As long as you didn't get hurt." Kid said, smiling into my hair.

* * *

**O-Kay~!**

**You know what? makes me feel like i didn't do any work . This part was about three pages on Microsoft word...**

**Anywayz...**

**PLEASE REVIEW~! YOUR REVIEWS HELP GIVE ME INSPIRATION!**


	16. Baby Shower and Labor!

**Part 16!**

**Enjoy! ^^**

* * *

16.

Okay, now, I'm panicking a little. It's a week before the baby's due, and also, the day of the baby shower. Since we don't know the gender of the baby, we went with the colors light blue and green. We decided to use the Death Room for it. I honestly don't know why, though.

"OOOOH, Alissa, Kid, open the gift from me and Soul first!" Alice squealed. I took the lime-green package and looked at Kid. "A-Alice…This gift…it's wrapped perfectly~!" Kid exclaimed. I chuckled and started opening the package. Inside it was a square metal cube. On the sides were picture frames and a little thingy to open it. I opened it and it was lined with navy-blue colored velvet. "This is so cool Alice! A photo cube!" I said. "It was Soul's idea mostly. I just picked out the wrapping paper and the color of the velvet." Alice said.

The other gifts that I got were a light blue and a light green blanket from Yuri, a pack of pacifiers from Mira and Shinigami-sama, a pale green pillow embedded with the initials "A.H. + D.T.K." from Tsubaki and Black*Star. Maka and Connor gave us a camera and Kimi and Eruka gave us some baby toys. Dad and Ryan gave us a small silver box. When I was about to open it, dad stopped me and said to wait until the baby is born. Stein and Marie gave us four black baby bottles.

There was a loud bang and we turned to the door, to see two people. One was a woman wearing a hoodie-dress and short blonde hair with a few strands long and braided in from of her. She was barefoot and her golden eyes shone. The boy next to her is around 19, with short pale blue hair and a black blindfold over his eyes. He wore clothing that reminded me of a ninja. His shirt was blood-red and was ripped about partway through. He wore bandages on the exposed part of his stomach and his jeans were long on one side, ripped halfway through on the other. His shoes are regular worn-out tennis shoes. He has a katana strapped to his back.

I looked at Kid in confusion. He was glaring at the woman with pure hatred. "Medusa. What are _you_ doing here?" Stein asked with venom in his voice. Medusa smiled. "I wanted to come and greet Alissa. My my, dear, we haven't been properly introduced, have we? Last time I saw you, you were unconscious…and Kid was protecting you." Medusa said, stalking towards us. I gasped and my eyes grew wide. "Y-You're the woman that hurt Kid Crona and Ragnarok…y-you're a witch!" I said, my voice shaky.

Medusa smiled as her and the boy stepped closer to us. Kid pushed me behind him and growled. "Get out of here. You aren't welcome here!" He shouted. Medusa laughed. "Oh Kid, you should know better than demanding things from your elders." Medusa said, her eyes glowing. The boy by her gasped and then stiffened. He smiled evilly and started running toward us. His arm turned into a blade and he swung it at Kimi. The attack was blocked by Connor, whom was wielding Alice. "Get away." Connor hissed.

The boy smiled. He stepped back and retrieved his sword from its place and held it towards Connor. "It's been awhile, Alice. Connor. You two have grown. From the condition of your souls, it looks like you've gotten stronger as well." The boy said. He got in a battle stance. "But so have I!"

The boy started running toward Alice and Connor and he started swinging madly. He cackled as he knocked Alice out of Connor's hand. "Don't do it Alec! It's not worth it!" Alice shouted. Alec started to swing, but it was blocked by Yuri. She glared at him and his eyes grew wide. 'Y-You….y-you're…you're…" He stammered. "Get away from here. Or you won't live to see what will happen." Yuri said with venom in each of her words. Kail cringed and was thrown back. "Kid, what's happening?" I asked. "It's Yuri. She has a grigori soul. She doesn't need a weapon, or a meister. She became a death scythe on her own, just like Justin did." Kid said.

Alec stood up. "Lady Medusa." A voice said. Suddenly, Medusa smiled evilly as her and Alec disappeared. "We will meet again, Alissa." Medusa's voice rang out in the room and I shivered. "Crap, now we have to deal with that idiot." Alice said, brushing herself off. "Who was that?" Kimi asked. "My ex-boyfriend. He was a good friend, but everything changes." Alice said. "He was jealous of everything and now, it looks like he's allied with Medusa. This is very bad." Connor said.

That night, I stared staying at the DWMA, that way I would be safe for the remainder of the week. Kid argued with the others to let him stay with me. Well, they let him, but Yuri, Kimi, Alice, Soul, Connor and Maka stayed with us. Kim is supposed to come in and check on me during the nights, and she's also supposed to help deliver the baby. I am now laying on one of the beds, Kid's arms around me. I looked at the wall, lost in my own pool of thoughts. I felt a small amount of pain and shot up to a sitting position. Kid woke up, alarmed.

"Alissa? What is it? Are you alright?" He asked. "I-I don't know. I felt a sting of pain. I-I don't know what it was." I said, putting my hand on my stomach. I felt another one and gasped. "Are you sure you're okay?" Kid asked. "I-I don't know. Call Kim or Nygus, or-or even dad! J-just call someone!" I said urgently. Kid woke up Kimi and Yuri to watch over me and ran out of the room, Connor and Maka following him.

By the time Kid got back with Dad, Nygus and Stein were in the room and the stings of pain were longer and more painful. Mira ran in the room as well. I was shaking and Mira ran to my side, grabbing my hand. "She's going into labor."

* * *

**:3 Please Review!**


	17. Childbirth and the Snake Witch?

**PART 17! WOOOOO!**

**I finally got it finished~! It took me a while. I'm currently at my mom's friend's house using my friend's laptop whilst my friend is in the pool :P**

**khfan12: 3 I'm so happy~~!**

**Kid: Why?**

**khfan12: I finished part 17! And you have a bigger part in this one Kid! -glomps Kid-**

**Kid: GET HER OFF OF ME!**

**khfan12: ENJOY! ;]**

* * *

17.

"W-What?" Kid asked nervously. He ran to my side and grabbed my other hand. "Stein, get the blanket over there. Raikou, do something about her jeans. We need to be able to get the baby out safely." Nygus said. Kim ran in the room with some water and I screamed in pain. Kid was starting to panic and I started feeling lightheaded. "Alissa, don't worry, we'll get it out." Dad said. I screamed again, tears in my eyes as the pain increased. I hear Kid's voice fade away as I slipped into unconsciousness.

"She's fainted!"

"Make sure she stays with us!"

"Kid, talk to her! Say it'll be alright!"

"Alissa!"

~Kid's POV~

I looked at Mom. "What's wrong with her?" I asked urgently. "Stein, run and get my husband. He'll know what to do." Mira said, quickly moving around the room. "Kim, Kimi, help me with this."

I looked back over at Alissa and she was heavily breathing, and unconscious. Unconscious. During childbirth. The door slammed open, and my father walked in, without his cloak. His hair is the same length as mine, about below the chin; as well as the same black. There are three lines around his head and his eyes are the same golden color that I remember from my youth.

Death ran over to Alissa and looked at me. "Kid, come over here. I need to tell you something important." He said. I blindly obeyed, letting go of Alissa's hand and walking over to him. He waved Eruka over, whom had come in with him. "Eruka, see if you can project Kid into Alissa's consciousness."

"What? Is that even possible?" Eruka asked. Death nodded. "I had to do the exact same with Kid's mother when she was giving birth." Father turned to me and gently grabbed my shoulders. "Kid, listen closely; when you get into her mind, help comfort her the best you can. Do something to keep her mentally calm, alright?" Death asked. I nodded. Father turned to Eruka and instructed her on what to do.

Next thing I knew, I was in complete darkness. I looked around and saw a dim light. I floated, or walked, closer to it. I was blinded by the sudden brightness and when it cleared, I saw Alissa, curled up into a ball. I ran over to her and before I was able to wake her, she shot up and screamed. I winced and looked around me. I realized that here, this place, is a bedroom that I didn't recognize. I shook Alissa's shoulder. "Alissa! Alissa!"

She froze and slowly looked at me. Her eyes were wide; too wide to even be her eyes. She looked as if she hadn't slept in days, months even. "K-Kid…?" She whispered, her voice sounding small and far away. I kneeled and embraced her. "Alissa…are you sure you're okay?" I asked. Alissa was shaking uncontrollably. "Kid…am I dead? Is this hell what death feels like?" She whispered. I shook my head. "Alissa, you are okay. You're unconscious." I said. Alissa pulled away. "Then how are you here?" She asked. "I am an astral projection. If it wasn't for Eruka, then I wouldn't be with you now."

Alissa pulled away and stood up. She started backing away and backed into the wall."S-So…you're n-not r-real…?" She asked, her voice shaking. I stood up. "Alissa, I _am_ real. This is just a dream. A really bad dream." I said. Tears started streaming down her face and she started sobbing. I walked forward and embraced Alissa. She slowly returned the hug. I stroked her soft hair.

"Alissa, you're going through this pain for a reason. You're giving birth for a reason. Alissa, I love you. Your father loves you. Your brother loves you. Alissa, all of your friends care for you. You can't just ask 'why' and then go on like everything's alright. Alissa, I need you. Your child_ will_ need you. Please, wake up."

I was pulled away from Alissa, pulled out of her mind, and pulled back into my own body. I glanced around worriedly. "Father?" I called out. I noticed Alissa, breathing normally. I stood up and walked over to her, just as Kimi walked in the room, holding a light green bundle. She smiled at me and placed the bundle in my arms. "Kid, this is your baby girl." Kimi said, excitedly. I looked at the baby in my arms. She has a small patch of brunette hair on her head. She opened her eyes and she had one the same chocolaty-brown as Alissa's eyes her right is the same golden eyes as mine and my fathers.

The baby giggled and reached her tiny arms out towards me. I reached toward her and she wrapped her hand around my finger. I smiled and heard a shuffling beside me. I looked at Alissa, whom was sitting up. She looked at me and her eyes grew wide when she saw the bundle in my arms.

~Alissa's POV~

I quietly gasped and Kid smiled. He leaned close to me and kissed my forehead. When he had pulled away, I noted the small hand wrapped around his finger. I looked at his face. "Alissa, this is our baby girl." He said, holding the bundle towards me. I took it in my arms and looked into the little girl's big eyes. She squealed in joy when I held her and reached toward me and Kid. I looked at Kid. "What are we going to name her?" He asked. "I want to have her first name the same as my mother's. Mitsuki."

Kid smiled. "That's wonderful. Could her middle name be Hikari?" Kid asked. I smiled and looked at the baby. "Mitsuki Hikari Death."

Mitsuki giggled and I held her close. I smiled to myself. This is how it should be from now on. Me, Kid and Mitsuki. The three of us as a small family.

A week later, we went home and when I got to my room, I found that there was a mini nursery in the corner of my room and right by my bed, was a crib for Mitsuki. I looked at Kid. "Mother insisted that Father had a nursery put in so for when we came back." Kid said. I smiled and looked at Mitsuki, whom was asleep in my arms. I gently laid her in the crib and Kid hugged me. I smiled at him and kissed his cheek.

I woke up from my sleep and heard a noise. "Kid, did you hear that?" I whispered, shaking his shoulder. His hand covered my mouth and I saw his finger on his mouth. I heard something scratching on glass and I sat up. I walked to Mitsuki's crib and gently picked her up, then rushed back to the bed.

Yuri slammed the door open just as the tall window in my room broke. Kid leapt off of the bed and embraced me and Mitsuki, protecting us from the shower of glass. Kid let go of us and shook the glass off. I looked behind him and gasped. Medusa was floating in the window. "Get out of here witch!" Yuri spat. "Oh I will, once I get what I came for." Medusa said, smiling evilly.

She picked up her arm and I floated into the air. Mitsuki started crying and Kid grabbed my ankle. "No!" He yelled. "Kid! Yuri stop her!" I yelled. I was floating closer to Medusa and suddenly, she fell to the floor. Mitsuki and I started falling to and were caught by Kid. I looked towards the door and saw Crona holding Ragnarok in his weapon form. She ran over to me. "Are you okay Alissa?"

I nodded and looked at Mitsuki who was holding onto me tightly. Medusa stood up. "Vector arrow." She said. She shot arrows toward me and I turned around to keep Hikari safe. I heard a noise and saw Crona protecting me. "Leave Alissa alone mom." She said. "Crona you fool." Medusa said, getting ready to attack again. "ENOUGH!"

I looked out the window and Shinigami-sama was floating right there. He landed in the room and advanced toward Medusa. "Insolent witch! Leave my family alone!" He roared in a deep voice. I looked at Kid, who held me and Mitsuki close. "What's going on?" I whispered. "Medusa tried to take you and Mitsuki away. Probably for an experiment." Kid said, anger clear on his face. I looked at Medusa, who smiled evilly at me. "SHINIGAMI CHOP!"

I watched Medusa jump out of the way, just before she was hit. She floated into the air and smirked. "Goodbye for now, Alissa Harding." She said, just before disappearing. I shivered and looked at Mitsuki. She seems to have called down now and is starting to fall asleep. I looked at Yuri and she walked up to Shinigami-sama. She muttered something to him and he nodded. "Alissa, Kid, you two will move into Kid's old bedroom for now. Also, Yuri, Black*Star and Tsubaki will be making sure that you two and Mitsuki are safe." Shinigami said.

* * *

**Well there ya go! Part 17~! ^^ It's finally finished!**

**Yep that's right! The baby's named after Alissa's mother, who passed away when she was twelve. -sadface-**

**Welp, ya'll knew this was coming...**

**PLEASE REVEIW IF YOU WANT FASTER UPDATES!**


	18. Forced Vacation part 1

**Hello! Sorry for taking so Long! I've been busy with school and homework and my band... sorry for the long dely! This chapter has the dreaded FLUFF! But, it is going along with the plotline of what is going to be happening, so don't skip it! (Even if you hate Fluff! )**

**ALSO! I need help. I need someone who is willing to let me use their OC! I need about two or three. Some villans and/or good guys, so, could you help a little? That's a main reason I took so long, I need to think of a few more characters. So, you could either write the about your OC in a review, or send me a PM. Things I need are: Name, Age, Hair color/eye color, and a short description/bio on the character. So please, help a fellow author out...? :3**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Soul Eater (Kid, Soul, Shinigami-sama, ETC) I DO however, own Alissa, Mitsuki, Kimi, Mira (yes, I own Kid's sister and mom since i thought the idea of them up) and the rest of my OC's.**

**ENJOY~! ^^**

* * *

8.

It had been about a month since Medusa attempted to kidnap me and Mitsuki. Yuri had been following me around lately, just to make sure that I would be okay. I honestly didn't care, as long as Mitsuki was safe…and that Kid wasn't hurt.

"You _what_?"

"I'm sorry Ali! I had no choice! Kimi and Mira forced me!"

"Argh!" I groaned, kicking the dresser in Kid's room. I winced slightly, the pain from the kick starting to take effect. "Hey, you okay?" Kid asked, walking into the room. I glared at Yuri and she squeaked. "Ask her." I growled, jabbing my thumb in her direction. Kid looked at her. "U-Um…well…Y-you're mother and s-sister…they're going to make you and Alissa go on a date." Yuri stammered. I growled. "I'll kill them…damn it!" I muttered, storming out of the room.

Someone grabbed my shoulder and I glared at Kid. My expression softened. "Sorry…I'm just a little bit on edge…" I muttered. Kid smiled softly and brushed some hair out of my face. He put his arm across my shoulders. I looked at him and he smiled softly. "Let's just give the idea a chance."

"So, let me get this straight…you two planned to send us two away for the weekend?" I asked. Kimi smiled and nodded. "What if we said no?"

"Well, we planned on making you go anyway, so…"

I glared at Kimi and she hid behind Mira. "Alissa, come on. You and Kid need this time alone. You've spent allot of time with Mitsuki. You need a small break. Even if we have to force you." Mira said. "She's right you know." Kid said. I blushed and looked at him. "I've missed you lately." I sighed, feeling defeated. "Alright, I'll go." I said. I was hugged by Kimi and Mira. "You'll love this place Alissa, trust me." Mira said. I smiled faintly at her.

"Okay, so you have everything you need?" I nodded and looked at Mitsuki, whom was sleeping soundly in my arms. Her short maroon colored hair was tousled and her thumb was in her mouth. I smiled at her and I looked at Kid. "Is she really ours?" He asked. I chuckled and nodded. "Yeah...our little baby girl..." I said. Kid kissed my cheek and I looked at Mira. "You sure she'll be safe?" Mira smiled softly and nodded. "I'm positive. Sometimes I had to defend Kid and Kimi when Death was out on missions and I was by myself. I'm not as defenseless as I look, you know." Mira said.

"Alright. I trust you Mira." I said. I gently handed Mitsuki over to Mira and when she was in the arms of her grandmother, I brushed some hair out of her face and gently kissed her head. Kid stepped forward and did the same. "Come on." Yuri said, walking over from the car. Kid grabbed my hand and we walked to the car together.

When we arrived at the hotel, we checked in and went up to our room. "So, why are we in Maui?" I asked. Kid shrugged. "I guess they figured it would be the best place to send us." He said. I set my bag down by the bed and I turned back to Kid. "You okay?" I asked. Kid's eye twitched. "Y-Your hair..." He muttered. "My hair...? What about my hair?" I asked. "It's asymmetrical! Let me fix it for you!" Kid shouted. I stepped back in surprise. "What? Why?" I asked. "I'll make your hair symmetrical!" Kid said. I sighed and nodded.

I looked in the mirror at my hair. It's now just under my chin and my bangs are out of my eyes. I smiled and turned back to Kid. "Thank you." I said, hugging him. I felt like a child, what, being around a foot shorter than Kid. When I hugged him, I would bury my head in his chest, and everything would feel okay. I started to pull away from Kid, but he stopped me.

"You okay?" He asked. I nodded. "I was just thinking for a second." I said, pulling away and walking to the bedroom's bathroom. "I asked because you don't hug me that way unless something's up." Kid said. I crossed my arms. "Nothing's wrong Kid! Stop prying!" I turned around quickly and walked into the bathroom. I leaned against the door and slid down. I covered my face with my hands.

"_What is wrong with me?_" I thought. "_Why did I react that way because of a simple question?_" I sighed and ran my fingers through my now short red hair. I rubbed my eyes and I heard something at the door and figured that Kid must have sat down on the other side of the door. "You sure you're okay?" I heard him ask quietly. I groaned and pulled my knees into my chest. I buried my face in them and I felt the door open. I tumbled back, right into Kid's legs, causing him to fall on top of me.

"Ow..." I groaned. I looked at Kid. "Um...could you please get off?" I asked, starting to blush. Kid smirked. "Only if you tell me what's wrong." Kid said. I blushed even more and the edges of Kid's lips twitched. "How can I tell you what's wrong...if I'm blushing this much?" I asked. Kid pouted and I smirked. "Ha-ha. Outsmarted by your girlfriend." I said, sticking my tongue out at him. Kid suddenly planted a firm kiss on my lips. I squeaked and Kid laughed, sitting up. I sat up also and crossed my arms.

Kid pulled me close and hugged me. "Let me go..." I said. Kid held me close and I blushed. Kid laughed and stood up, holding me in his arms. He carried me and dropped me on the bed and I squeaked. "Stop making noises you two!" I hear Yuri yell. "I'm trying to read in here!"

I stuck my tongue out at Kid and he sighed, sitting beside me. "Will you please tell me?" He asked. I smiled and laid back onto the bed. "Nothing's wrong. I was just hugging you. I haven't given you a good hug like that in a while." I said, slowly smiling. Kid laid down by me and I turned toward him. He turned his head and looked at me. I brushed some hair out of his face and touched his soft cheek and Kid smiled at me. He reached up and grabbed my hand, gently squeezing it. He then moved to his side and pulled me close to him. I smiled and kissed him. I looked into his golden eyes and I felt my heart flutter. Kid smiled and I buried my head in his chest. "I love you, my symmetrical angel."

I woke up in Kid's arms the next morning. I tried to get out of his hold, but his arms were wrapped tightly around me. I sighed and looked at Kid's sleeping face. It made me smile and I moved hair out of his face. I kissed his chin and his eyes slowly opened. Kid looked at me and smiled. "Morning sunshine." I said. Kid kissed my head and I blushed. "Morning babe." I blushed even more and started wiggling. Kid let go of me and I sat up.

I got off of the bed and walked to my bag. "What are you doing?" Kid asked. "I'm going to get dressed. Today we should go and look around." I said. I pulled out a pair of shorts and a light purple t-shirt. I looked at Kid to find him watching me. "What?" I asked, suddenly feeling self-conscious. Kid smiled and sat up. "Nothing."

I started getting dressed and right when I was putting my shirt on, arms wrapped around me and I squeaked. "K-Kid!" I said angrily. I heard a chuckle and felt Kid kiss my hair. "Kid, let me go. I need to finish getting dressed." I said, starting to blush. "Why should I? Why can't we stay here…?" Kid asked. I started wiggling. "Fine. Give me a kiss and I'll let you go." Kid said. I sighed and quickly turned around. I looked up and him and planted a kiss on his cheek. "There, happy?" I asked. Kid let go of me and I slipped my shirt on and he started getting dressed.

Now, we're walking around the warm town. It's funny that it's December and that it's this warm out here. Of course, there is also the fact that it's Hawaii. It's close to the equator, which is the warmest part of the globe. Anyways, back to our story…

When we were walking I heard some giggling and whispering while we were waiting to cross the street. I looked to the other side of Kid and saw two girls whispering to each other. I heard a few things they said though. "Hey, who _is_ that?" "I don't know, but he's hot! Who's the girl with him?" "I don't know. Do you think she could be his girlfriend?" "_Seriously_?"

Kid and I started walking, my cheeks burning. I felt self-conscious. Of course people may not think that we're a couple. I'm shorter than him and most likely look like a little kid. I didn't even realize that we had stopped and I looked at Kid. "Why did we stop?" I asked. Kid pulled me toward him and leaned forward planting a kiss on my cheek. I blushed and looked at him. He grinned and leaned toward my ear. "I heard those girls talking and I saw you blushing. I know you better than you think."

Well, we had ended up walking around all day and stopped at a pretty nice restaurant for dinner. I enjoyed the food, except for the fact that the shrimp had eyes. That made me lose my appetite big time. So, we started to walk back to the hotel. When we were passing a beach, Kid pulled me toward it. "Kid? Where are we going?" I asked. Kid smiled. "You'll see." Was all he said to me.

Kid stopped about ten feet away from the water and I looked at him in confusion when he got down on one knee. "_Oh crap…_" I thought. "Alissa, I know that we haven't known each other for long, that we've only been together for about eight months, but I love you and I want to be with you." Kid said. He reached into his pocket and pullet out a velvet box. He opened it and I saw an engagement ring. "Alissa, will you be my wife someday?"

My breath caught in my throat and I froze. I felt all of the air leave my body, and then suddenly come back to me. Tears filled my eyes and I dropped onto my knees, and then hugged Kid. "Yes!" Was all I said and I felt Kid smile and I cried tears of joy, for the first time in my life. One thing I've come to realize though, is whenever I am happy, it never lasts long.

"So, are we just going to let this happen?"

"I think it's time to pay them a visit, don't you think so too?"

"Yes ma'am lady Medusa."

* * *

***GASP!* What's going to happen to our newly engaged couple? And what's this about being payed a visit?**

**Yuri: You're the author, don't you know what to do next?**

**KH: ...NOOOOOOOOOO not really! I'll just watch/read more Soul Eater! That'll help! -flies away-**

**Yuri: -sighs- Well, please review and fave.**


	19. Forced vacation part 2 and Christmas Eve

**Woot woot! :D Part 19! Took me long enough, eh? Well anywho... :3**

**I'm still looking for a couple of OC's. I got one from a friend of mine, I'm working on fitting him into the fanfiction somewhere so, I hope you readers out there who have Soul Eater OC's help me with this! (for more info see part 18)**

* * *

19.

I looked at Kid and then at Yuri. "There is no way that I will do it." I said, crossing my arms. "Come on! Please? Just this once?" Yuri asked. I glared at her and she started to glare at me, but had to look away. I looked at Kid. "No and that's final." I said. Kid pouted. "And just why not? Why won't you let me pick out just _one_ outfit that's symmetrical?" He asked. "Because I hate it when people do this!" I shouted. I ran into the bathroom and locked the door.

I heard Kid and Yuri arguing about something. I sighed in relief and I picked up a brush. I started brushing my hair and I suddenly froze. In the mirror I saw Medusa looking back at me. "M-Medusa…" I said, my voice shaky. She smiled. "Hello dear. How is your vacation going?" She asked sweetly. I didn't reply and Medusa frowned. "Why won't you talk to me? I am your aunt after all…"

Smoke started to fill the room. "What…?" I whispered. "Yes. I'm your late mother's dear little sister. Your mother was an elemental witch. She was the middle child of the family. She left us, Arachne and myself, for your father, in search of a normal life. Sadly, she was killed sixteen years later. But now, I can't see my only nieces' daughter." Medusa said. I tried backing away, but I couldn't move, I felt like I couldn't breathe, I felt suffocated. I stared at Medusa in horror. "W-What is this…?" I asked, my voice trembling. Medusa smiled evilly. I started feeling lightheaded. "N-No…" I whispered.

I heard someone banging on the door and muffled voices shout my name. "No…" I said, my voice rising. My life started flashing before my eyes. Meeting Angel…Falling in love with Angel…Having my first kiss…Mom's death…Angel's death…Meeting Kid…Getting my arm broken and being saved by Kid…Meeting the others…Getting kidnapped and being tortured for a week…being rescued by Kid…kissing Kid for the first time…falling in love with Kid…getting pregnant…giving birth to Mitsuki…getting engaged to Kid…

"_NO!_" I screamed at the top of my lungs. The mirror suddenly shattered, the glass flying everywhere and the door breaking off of it's hinges and landing on the floor. The smoke cleared from the room and I was able to breathe…and then I realized the tears streaming down my face. Kid took everything in, the chartered glass all over the room, the tears sliding down my face, and the fact that I was untouched by the broken glass. Kid put his hands on my shoulders. "Alissa, what happened?"

I hugged Kid and buried my head in his chest. "Alissa?" He asked. "I-I was so s-scared…" I whispered. Kid hugged me back and stood there, holding me as I sobbed into his chest.

A few days later, we were back in Death City. I had told Mira and Death about what had happened with Medusa and they started an even tighter security around Gallows Manor. This is two days before Christmas. Tomorrow is Christmas Eve, and Mira is going to be decorating for it all day.

"So Alissa, are you excited for Christmas?" Kimi asked. I shrugged. "I never really cared. We didn't really celebrate it." I said. "Oh my god! Really? We always celebrate it." Kimi said. I shrugged. "I don't care that much…" I said. Kimi sighed and walked away.

"So, you haven't celebrated Christmas in three years?" Kid asked. I shook my head. "No. Ever since mom died. Angel would get us gifts, but other than that, nothing." I said. "Wow…Well, this year you can start again." Kid said. I smiled at him and sat by him on the bed and leaned my head on his shoulder. "So…was your Christmas gift proposing to me?" I asked. "Kind of. You'll have to wait until Christmas to find out the next part." Kid said. I sat up and looked at him. I stuck my tongue out at him and stood up. "Fine then." I said. I started walking out and was suddenly tackled by Kid.

"THE WAY THAT YOU WERE WALKING WAS ASYMMETRICAL!" Kid shouted. "THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU FUCKING TACKLE ME! DAMN IT KID GET OFF OF ME!" I shouted. "NOOOOOOO! I MUST MAKE YOU SYMMETRICAL!" Kid shouted. "GET OFF OF ME!" I yelled. I started squirming around and started to wiggle out from underneath Kid. Right as I was about to escape, Kid pinned my arms down and planted a firm kiss on my lips.

"You know, it's so unfair because you're taller than me." I said. Kid smiled. "Could you please get off?" I asked. Kid laid on top of me, putting all of his weight in his arms. "Why? I just want to stay here with you." Kid said with a smirk. I blushed and Kid kissed my cheek, then above my ear, which sent chills down my spine. "I love you Alissa Harding." He whispered, his smooth voice sending more chills down my spine. I looked into his golden eyes and blushed. I looked away from Kid and stared at the ceiling.

Kid tilted his head to the side and curiously looked at me. He smiled and leaned closer to my face. His lips are just barely separated from my cheek. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Kid licked my cheek and I screamed. Kid started laughing and he rolled off of me. Yuri opened the door and looked at us. I sat up and looked at Yuri. "Is everything all right you two?" She asked, raising an eyebrow at me. I guess that she was referring to the fact that Kid is still having a laughing fit. "It's his fault." I said, jabbing my thumb in his direction. Kid stopped laughing when he felt Yuri glaring at him. He stopped laughing and sat up, Yuri left the room and slowly closed the door.

Kid smiled at me and I stood up, I walked towards the bathroom. "Hey, I'm sorry." I heard Kid's voice from right behind me. "Well, whatever. I'm going to take a shower." I said. I stepped into the bathroom and slammed the door. I leaned against it and sighed. I closed my eyes and breathed in slowly, then out. I opened my eyes and walked to the bathtub, then started my shower.

That night, I was laying on the bed, staring at the ceiling. I heard someone crawl into the bed and I turned away from him. I felt them touch my side. "Alissa." I said nothing and pretended to be asleep. The person pulled my arm off of my side and pushed me onto my back. My eyes went wide and I drew in a shuddering gasp. I looked at Alec's face. His light blue hair was like a mini veil. His eyes are still covered by the black blindfold and I looked at him. "Alissa Harding." He said. "What do you want?" I spat. I heard the doorknob jiggle. "Alissa!" I heard a muffled voice yell.

I reached up and started to untie his blindfold. He suddenly grabbed my wrist. "What are you doing?" He hissed. "I want to see them." I said. "Let me see your thoughts…" Alec grimaced. "Why? There's nothing good about them." He growled. "Are you sure?"

Alec's expression softened and he let go of my wrist. My hands were trembling as I reached behind Alec's head and untied the blindfold. It fell off slowly and I looked into his eyes. His eyes are grey with a red tint to them. I gasped as the door slammed open. Kid tackled Alec off of the bed and they rolled onto the floor. "Kid!" I said in surprise. "Stay away from Alissa!" Kid said as he and Alec were wrestling.

Alec's eyes were squeezed shut as he fought Kid. "Kid! Stop this!" I shouted. Alec kicked Kid off of him, sending him into the wall. Alec stood and snatched his blindfold from beside me and put it back on.

"Look you two, I came to warn you." He said. "Warn us?" I asked. "Medusa's planning something. Something big. I managed to snap out of the trance that I was in to come and warn you guys, but I don't know how long I'll manage to stay out of it. If I make it back to Medusa, I may not live. Take it easy and watch over each other." Alec said, climbing out of the window.

* * *

Woot! There ya go! I hope that you guys help me by lending me your OC's! :D

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	20. A talk with Kid? OC'S NEEDED!

**YO YO YO! PART 20 IS UP! :D **

**I STILL NEED OC'S! See chapter 18 for more info!**

**Soooo sorry that it took me forever, but I wanted to make it good! ;D (Plus, I had writers block for a while)**

**So here we gooo!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER (no matter how much I wish I did) ATSUSHI OKUBO DOES!**

* * *

20.

It's been about a month since that Christmas Eve night. Since then, I've been thinking about what I saw when I looked into Alec's eyes. I saw everything. That Medusa is planning. I saw everything that Alec was thinking about. Since then, I've been thinking.

I sat on the grass outside of Gallows Manor and Kid joined me. "Hey Kid?" I asked. "What is it?" Kid asked, looking at me. "Why do you love me? I know that I'm not symmetrical." I said. "You are symmetrical! You're perfect!" Kid said. "No I'm not. I am the farthest thing from it." I said, standing up and shaking my head. "There are so many things about me that you still don't know…you don't know…me as well as you think." I said. Kid stood up and walked close to me. "Stop." Kid said.

"I'm not perfect. I'm not anything close to it."

"Shut up."

"I'm a freak. My powers mae me a freak andthere's nothing I can do about it."

"Stop…"

"Face it Kid! I'm asymmetrical! I'm not your angel, I'm a worthless freak! A person like me doesn't deserve a person like you! You're incredible Kid! I love you with all my heart but I don't deserve this happiness! I don't deserve to have given birth to Mitsuki! I don't deserve all of my friends! I…I don't deserve to live...I should have let Medusa kill me in Hawaii!"

"SHUT UP!" Kid shouted. I froze. I didn't move a muscle. I only breathed quietly as Kid put his hands on my shoulders. "What is wrong with you?" He asked. I didn't reply.

"Alissa, I love you for who you are. I love you because you aren't afraid to be yourself. You are special and I love you with all of my heart. You are the most incredible person I've ever met. You are symmetrical, even if you don't walk symmetrical." Kid said.

I didn't say anything and didn't look at him. "Alissa, look at me." He said. I stared at the grass. "No. I won't. If I look at you, thenI'll feel guilty, then you'll kiss me, I'll blush and everything will be alright and go back to being my perfect life that I don't deserve. I can't handle it! I can't handle being attacked monthly by Medusa! I can't handle being in danger all the time! I miss being able to walk the streets without being worried about my life! I JUST CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" I shouted.

Tears were in my eyes and I couldn't speak anymore; there was a lump in my throat. I just cried silent tears. "I am weak. I can't even hold back my own tears…" I said, my voice shaking from the tears. Kid enveloped me in a hug and held my closely and tightly. I tried to pull away and Kid didn't let go. "Let me go." I said. "Not until you look at me."

I sighed and looked up at Kid. He wiped away a final tear and kissed my forehead. "I'm telling you, none of what you said is true. You are a strong beautiful young woman and I love you. Your friends love you and your family loves you. Can't you see that we want you to trust us? I need you in my life, just like Mitsuki needs you." Kid said. "But Kid, aren't you immortal? Won't I die before you?" I asked. Kid winced. He had been trying to hide that factor for a while now. He knew that Alissa would eventually die, and leave him alone. There is the chance that Mitsuki would like a long time to, being that she is a half-shinigami, like Kid. That means, that him and their daughter would live on, while Alissa would die.

Kid kissed me firmly and my eyes grew wide. I wanted to pull away, yet another part of me wanted him to never let go. I let my arms move around his neck and I let him kiss me again. I suddenly pulled away. "What's wrong?" He asked. "I-I…I think I've gotten taller." I said. Kid held me at arms length and looked at me, up and down. "Yeah, you have. You're almost as tall as I am now." Kid said. I pulled away. "Kid, I'm going to go talk to Mira." I said, walking away and rushing inside the house.

"Mira?" I asked. She turned and smiled at me. "What is it Alissa?" She asked. "Um, after you gave birth to Kimi and Kid, did your body…um…" I couldn't ask. "Yes." She answered my unspoken question. "What? How?" I asked. "Well, I noticed you were having changes in the same way that I did. You got taller, your hips filled out more, and not to mention your bust. You've developed since you had Mitsuki. Something you should remember, that it's a blessing that you weren't killed during the childbirth. The humans who do, however, start to develop if they are in their teens. They develop more than other humans. That's why some shinigami prefer to stick with other shinigami."

I was silent for a few minutes, letting this new info sink in. "So…my body is developing _faster_ than normal _because _I gave birth?" I asked. Mira nodded. "I know it sounds strange, but it's true. You're looking at someone who went through it herself." Mira said. Mira smiled at me and put her hand on my shoulder, trying to comfort me. "I'll be here if you ever have and questions."

Later in the day, I was sitting in the bedroom on the bed with Mitsuki. Her maroon colored hair had gotten longer. It was shaggy and curly, just like my hair was when I was younger. I smiled at her and she giggled. I realized how she had made me and Kid happy and how much closer we had become while I was pregnant with her. I brushed my hand over her soft curls and she smiled at me.

"Should I apologize to your father for earlier?" I asked. Mitsuki buried her head in my chest and looked up at me with her big eyes. I _love_ her eyes. Maybe it's because it's a mark of me and Kid, one golden, the other brown. I sighed and smiled at my baby girl. "I guess that's a yes." I said. I held her close to my face and kissed her soft, pale cheek. She smiled at me and then looked behind me. I turned and saw Kid and he sat next to me. There was silence in the room, except for Mitsuki's cooing.

"Kid, I'm sorry for earlier. I was just…I was just out of line. I shouldn't have said the stuff that I said to you. Do…Do you forgive me?" I asked. Kid smiled and kissed my lips gently, and I smelled his peppermint smell. "How could I not forgive my symmetrical angel?" Kid asked. I smiled at him and leaned closer to him, kissing his cheek. Mitsuki squealed, as if to remind us that she is here. I smiled at her and kissed her hair, which smelled of baby powder.

This is what I need…what I live for. Me and my small family mad up me, Kid and our daughter Mitsuki.

* * *

~SOMEWHERE ELSE~~

"Alec, where have you been?"

Alec turned to the person who had spoken and saw Medusa. "I was visiting my cousin." He said stoically. Medusa glared at him and he glared back at her. "So you didn't see Alissa? Oh what a shame." Medusa said innocently, turning away and strolling away from Alec. "What do you mean?" Alec asked, trying not to sound interested. Medusa smirked. "Well, you should know. Alissa's dead."

* * *

**kh: *GASP!* WHAT is this? Is what Medusa says true? You won't know until Chapter 21! Stayed tuned folks!**

**Alec: ...**

**kh: What?**

**Alec: Nothing.**

**kh: ...I don't like you.**

**Alec: and I don't like you that much either but you dont hear me broadcasting that across the internet.**

**kh: ...shut up.**

**ALEC: PLEASE rate and REVIEW! (she'll write faster if you give her good Ideas!)**


	21. The Snake against Wind

**Here's chapter 21! Sorry that it's taken me so long to post the next part... I've been really busy and havent been on here that much. **

**I've also had writers block for a while and so I am starting up agani! Yes, ending with a possible cliffhangar, AGAIN! :D**

**Anyways...I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER**

* * *

21.

A shiver went down Alec's spine and he felt a lump in his throat. "What did you say?" He asked, his voice quivering. Medusa sighed. "You heard me. Alissa Harding is dead." Medusa said, her voice becoming hard. "Are you lying to me just to keep me on your side?" Alec asked. Medusa let out a laugh. "No my dear. You'd know if I was…like for example if I told you that I killed her, but I didn't. I would feel more accomplished if I did." Medusa said, an evil smirk on her face.

She walked around Alec, placing a finger on his shoulder. "No I'm afraid this isn't a lie. Do you want to know who killed her?" She whispered. Alec turned sharply towards her. "What do you mean?" He hissed. Medusa placed a hand on her chin and smiled. "Hmm? Oh my, it seems you have feelings for her!" She said. Medusa cackled and Alec grabbed her throat, slamming her against the wall. She coughed from the lack of air and from the amount of force that Alec hand in his grip on her. "Tell me the truth witch." He said, venom in his voice. "You better learn how to treat your superior's boy…." Medusa hissed. "My plan is working. It's like gears turning, it doesn't need me to be there watching it. I don't have to be alive to see it working. Neither do you boy! VECTOR PLATE!"

Alec was shot back and Medusa walked over to him. "Oh, too bad it had to be this way. You were so obedient…such a good pet. But now, you just soiled your future. Vector Arrow." Medusa said, snapping her finger. Ale jumped up and out of the way. "I know one thing Medusa! I don't need my eyesight to see how much of a hag you are!" He shouted, running toward her. "Destruction Wavelength!"

Alec jabbed his hand in Medusa's side and sent his wavelength into the witch, sending her flying. Alec pulled out his katana and twirled it around, then pointed it toward Medusa. "Vile witch. Your soul is mine."

Medusa smiled. "Just try it ninja boy." Alec ran toward Medusa and swung, barely missing her elbow as she jumped out of the way. She sent more arrows toward Alec and he was thrown back, dropping his katana. He grit his teeth. "I have not…" He started, peeling himself off of the wall. "Come this far…"

Alec yanked off his blindfold, his eyes still shut. "To Die Here!" He yelled. Alec's eyes snapped open. The red in his eyes suddenly grew larger until all of the grey was gone. His eyes started glowing a red color and he roared in anger. Medusa laughed. "Oh ho! So this is what you've been hiding away, Alec?"

The floor cracked in a line. Random areas either caved in, or shot out. One spot in particular shot up and grabbed Medusa. "What?" She yelled. It thrashed around and threw Medusa across the room, sending her through a wall. Medusa stood up, her eyes glowing white. "Don't you ever learn, boy?"

Before Alec was able to do anything, he blacked out.

* * *

**Sooo? How did you like it? **

**Please review! Reviews help inspire me to keep going! ^^**


	22. The Snake

**Here's part 22! :D **

**The plot is coming along, nicely, now to just put it all together so that it makes sence... 3**

**Discalimer:: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER!**

* * *

22.

I looked to the sky and sighed, laying back on the roof of Gallows manor. It was a bright, warm May day, it being about five months since I've last seen or heard from Alec. I closed my eyes and let out a deep sigh, my mind starting to wander.

"_So how long has it been since I've had a real rush? About five months I think…the last major thing to happen in my life was the fight I had with Kid back in January…Oh my gosh…it's been a while since…since…since I last heard from __**them**__...I hope they don't come and-_"

"Alissa!"

I sat up and looked around. I saw Liz panting and looking at me. "What is it Liz?" I asked, standing up. "I-It's…H-He's…" Liz said, panting. I walked over to her and placed my hands on her shoulders. "Liz, what is wrong?" I asked, keeping my voice normal. "Alissa…It's Alec…He's hurt and he's…at the door right now-"

I ran, Liz spinning around in confusion.

"_What? What happened to Alec? Why is he hurt? Is he really here? What's going on?_" I thought urgently. I ran through the hallways of the mansion, down the stairs and skidded to a stop when I reached the doorway, panting. I looked to see Kid and Mira at the door, Alec leaning against the doorway, his face having scratches and bleeding in one spot, and him holding his arm. My eyes grew wide and I gasped. Kid turned to face me and looked at me desperately. "Alissa, go upstairs-"

"What happened?" I shouted, gently pushing Mira out of the way. Alec looked at me, his blindfold in tatters and his hair is covering his eyes. The rest of his clothing was ripped, but not as bad. "Alec are you okay?"

Alec smiled weakly. "I'm fine Alissa…I mean it. I'm just glad that you, Kid and Mitsuki are safe…" Alec whispered, his voice sounding weak. "What do you mean by that…?" I asked. "Medusa…she might try to…to…" Alec wasn't able to finish his sentence and he collapsed on the ground. "Alec!" I said, but then I heard a scream from upstairs that sounded like Alice. "MITSUKI!" I yelled, starting to run upstairs. "Mom, make sure that Alec is okay." I heard Kid say.

I rushed up the stairs, and stopped outside of our bedroom. I threw the door open, took a few steps in, and froze. Alice was laying by the crib, appearing dead, but clearly unconscious. A woman, tall and slender, was standing by the crib. She was wearing a black jumpsuit, with a hood, the hood up, hiding her hair. She turned around, a big smile on her face…and Mitsuki in her arms.

I ran toward Alice and I was suddenly frozen in place. I looked at the doorway and saw Kid. His eyes were full of hatred. "Medusa. What are you doing here? Put my daughter down!" Kid hissed, squinting his eyes. Medusa chuckled and Mitsuki's eyes slowly opened. She looked at Medusa and then at me. She started wriggling and Medusa sneered. "Calm down now child, you're ruining it for yourself." Medusa hissed. Mitsuki started crying and Medusa gasped in surprise. "You h-have…" Medusa said, pausing. Mitsuki let out a cry that made my hands shoot to my ears. Mitsuki floated up out of Medusa's arms and Medusa slammed back against the wall, a cry of pain escaping her lips. Mitsuki's eyes glowed white and a single word, her first word, escaped her lips:

"Die."

Medusa dove out of the way and jumped through the window and Mitsuki started falling. She started crying and I dove over and caught her. She grabbed onto my arm, her tiny little hand holding onto my arm tightly. "M-Mommy…" She spat out, burying her small head in my chest. I held her close and shushed her. "Shh…it's okay baby…its okay…Mommy's here." I whispered to her. Kid rushed over to us. "You're okay?" He asked. I nodded. "I'm not sure about Alice though." I said, standing up. We walked over to Alice and Kid kneeled down beside her. He shook her shoulder and she cried out in pain.

"So what was wrong with Alice?" Kid asked me as I walked out of the nurse's office at the DWMA. Mitsuki was soundly asleep in Kid's arms and I sighed. "They're not sure. Her arm is broken, and she's really shaken up, like Medusa said something to her. Nygus thinks it's because Medusa may have reminded her of something traumatic from her past." I said. Kid sighed and rubbed his forehead with his free hand. "Geez…" He muttered.

Connor walked out of the room Alice was in, his eyes white and his face pale. He looked up at us. "Soul is really worried about Alice. He hasn't moved since you left the room Alissa…Alice said Medusa talked about…when her parents were murdered."

* * *

**So there ya go! :D**

**Hope that you're liking this so far!**

**I'll update soon!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	23. DemiWitch

**Here's Chapter 23! :D I hope you guys like it!**** The plot's really going to be getting interesting from this point on, so you'll want to stay tuned!**

**I do not own Soul Eater.**

* * *

23.

~Alice's POV~

Earlier that day…

I grit my teeth and growled, jumping up and grabbing my katana. I ran towards Medusa and swung at her. She jumped out of my way and laughed. She kicked my side and I slammed into the wall. Medusa placed her hands on my left arm, gripping it. "Now Alice…why are you being so hostile? I thought you were nice." Medusa sneered. I turned my head and spat at her face. "I would never be nice you." I said, keeping my voice level. "Well, that's a shame." Medusa said. I heard a snapping noise and a searing pain in my arm and I also heard a cracking noise and a liquid was running down the top of my head.

Medusa's hand clamped over my mouth. "Now try not to be so weak. You've gone through worse than this. Your parents were murdered right in front of you, as well as your sister. What about your brother? Wasn't he murdered too? Or wait…He was the one who killed them…wasn't he?" She asked. Tears slid down my cheeks and Medusa kicked me to the floor. I screamed in pain and she stepped on my throat, choking me. "I'll tell you something _Alice_. I was the one who killed your parents. I possessed your brother and he willingly did it."

My head suddenly felt heavy and the last thing I heard before I was knocked out, was Alissa's voice.

~Alissa's POV~

-The present-

"Why would her brother do such a thing?" I asked. Connor shrugged. "He was just fine that morning. Then he suddenly went crazy. He killed her sister and parents. If I didn't get there in time, then he would have killed her too. He nearly did…but me and Alissa…we had no choice but to nearly kill him." Connor said sadly. "Alice didn't speak for the next month after that. She would only nod, or shake her head."

-Later that day-

Kid and I laid on the bed in his room, his arms around me, holding me close. His eyes were closed and I buried my head in his chest. "Alissa?" He asked. I smelled his scent, peppermint and soap, then looked into his eyes, smiling. "Yes?" I asked. Kid just smiled and kissed my forehead. I kissed his cheek and he held me. "I love you…my symmetrical angel." He said. I stared at his neck, ignoring the comment he made. "_Am I really all that…important?_" I thought.

"Alissa!"

I ran down the stairs and out the back door, and I saw Medusa, her eyes glowing white, an evil grin on her face, and her arm in the air. "Alissa…show me your true power!" She shouted, one of her arrows coming toward me. I rolled out of the way. "What do you mean?" I shouted. "Your mother was a witch. That's why you have those powers of yours. You haven't reached your true potential!" Medusa shouted. "Vector Arrow!

I deflected it. "I don't know what you mean! I got these powers after an accident!" I shouted. (Check chapter 2) Medusa laughed. "No foolish girl. Your powers weren't active until you turned twelve!" She shouted, amusement in her voice.

There was suddenly a high-pitched noise in the air. I put my hands on my head, just as voices started floating through it. "_You are a demi-witch Alissa_…"

Tears filled my eyes as I heard my mother's voice once again. "_Alissa…I'm sorry I wasn't able to tell you this while I was alive. I was a witch. I left home because your Aunt Medusa and Aunt Arachne were pressuring me to be evil. I left them, met your father, then had Ryan and you. I could tell right away you were special. You have powers. You're a telepathic demi-witch…I love you Alissa._"

I looked up at Medusa and screamed. I lifter my hand and she froze. I lifted her and threw her, and then ran after her. "You want to see power? Here's you stupid power!" I shouted, throwing her around. I floated in the air and I felt a power surge rush through my body, then I thrust my arm towards Medusa and lighting struck her. _Lightning_.

What's going on?

I suddenly froze. Medusa stood, stumbling, her hand over her mouth. "Arachne. It's about time you got here. I took most of the beating." She said, wiping her mouth. A woman with black hair smiled at me. "Hello my niece." She said. Medusa smirked. "We're gonna have to ask you to come with us Alissa. We need to have a little…'talk' with you."

"Alissa!"

I looked and saw Kid, Soul, Maka Patty and Liz at the backdoor. "Go guys! Get away from here! Let me deal with my family!" I shouted. "Alissa!" Kid shouted. Patty and Liz transformed into their weapon forms, and Soul changed into a scythe. Kid started shooting at Arachne, while Maka ran to Medusa.

Tears streamed down my face. "Just take me already! You have me here! Don't let them get hurt because of me!" I shouted. "Shut up!" Maka shouted. "Alissa! We'll never let that happen!" Soul added. "You're my fiancé! I will protect you with my entire being!" Kid shouted. Arachne scoffed. "Heh, how simple. You'll be easy to kill." She said.

The next few moments happened so fast I could hardly breathe.

Maka and Soul defeated Medusa, while Kid and Arachne were fighting. She threw exploding spider bombs all over, and Kid's jacket burned. She knocked Liz and Patty away, and they started fighting really fast…and I was falling to the ground.

Soul caught me. "Where's Kid?" I shouted. Soul looked up. "He's still fighting Arachne." He said. I watched in horror as what was in my vision months ago, slowly started to come true. Arachne was beating Kid so badly that he was bleeding. I started running over there. "Alissa don't!" Maka shouted.

I stood in front of Kid and spread out my arms. "Aunt Arachne, _STOP_ this! Just leave Kid out of this!" I shouted, tears uncontrollably running down my face. Arachne scoffed and smiled sweetly. "Alright then. Just remember Alissa…I'll be back. Not just for you, or your child, but for revenge for losing Medusa."

As soon as Arachne left, I fell onto my knees by Kid. His white shirt was bloody, his face was bloody, and his breathing was labored. "Kid! Kid, please be alright!" I shouted. Maka ran to call someone, and Soul ran over to see what he could do to help. Tears were sliding down my face. "Kid…please don't die on me!" I said weakly. "Alissa…" He said weakly. "Kid! W-Where does it hurt?" I shouted. "C-Chest…"

I unbuttoned his shirt and my eyes went wide. There was a huge gash across his stomach. "Shit…" Soul said. I took off my sweater and rolled it into a ball. I set it on Kid's stomach and pushed down. "What are you doing?" Soul asked. "There has to be pressure on the wound so that it helps." I muttered. I heard a car screeching and footsteps. I looked up and saw dad and Stein. "We'll take it from here Alissa."

I sat by the door to the nurses office at the DWMA, my knees in my chest. There was a bandage on my cheek, and a few bruises on my body. Tears slid down my face. Soul sat by me. "You okay?" He asked. "It's my fault Kid got hurt. I was the one who…who let my temper get the best of me, and got in a fight with two witches. I-I mean, what chance do I have, taking the both of them on? It's my fault Kid almost died, it's my fault you and Maka almost got hurt, and it's my fault that Kid has to have stitches!" I shouted, tears slipping out. "Alissa."

I looked at my dad, who walked out of the nurse's office. I stood up. "H-How is he dad?" I asked. Soul stood up. "He's fine. Has a new scar on his stomach, along with a couple of broken ribs. Other than that, he's fine. He should be in perfect health soon, since he can heal fast, but for the next week or two, Kid has to stay in the bed at the DWMA." Dad said. "Can I see him now?" I shouted. Dad smiled. "Go ahead."

Soul and I rushed into the room, and Kid was laying on the bed. "Kid…I'm so sorry." I said. "What are you sorry about?" Kid asked. "I…It's my fault you got hurt." I whispered. "No it's not. I wanted to fight Arachne, I wasn't going to let her take you away from me. Alissa, I need you, so does Mitsuki." Kid said, grabbing my hand.

That night, I walked into my bathroom. I looked at my hair, which was now at my shoulders. I cut it so it goes just under my ears. I walked back into my room and put some clothes into a backpack, along with some other things and I set an envelope on my bed.

I walked over to Mitsuki's crib, where she was sleeping soundly. Her maroon hair is now chin-length, and still curly. I brushed my hand over my hair and leaned forward to plant a soft kiss on her head. I turned and walked out of the room, my backpack on my shoulders.

"Goodbye Mitsuki."

* * *

**How did you all like it? :D**

**sorry it took a while, we no have internet at home...**

**:3**

**Please Review! :D**


	24. Ember City Part 1

**Hey! Here's the next chapter... :3 one of my favorite Soul Eater Characters come in during this chapter! :D**

**Enjoy!**

**I do not own Soul Eater**

* * *

24:

"KID!"

Kid sat up in the bed in the nurse's office as Maka ran in. She was panting and Kid, Nygus and Alice looked at her in confusion. "What is it Maka?" Kid asked. Maka stood and gave him a piece of paper. "I-It's Alissa…she's gone! I checked in her bathroom and she cut some of her hair and I found this on her bed this morning…" Maka trailed off. Kid quickly read the note and his eyes widened.

"Kid.

I'm sorry I left, but this is something I have to do.

I don't want to put you or the others in danger.

I don't want my daughter to get hurt either.

I have to do this…

I'm sorry. I love you.

I'll return soon.

-Alissa."

Kid's hands were shaking and he dropped the letter. "Kid?" Maka asked. His face was pale and a tear slid down his face. "No…"

-Alissa-

"_This is our final stop folks…Welcome to Ember City, Arizona._"

I opened my eyes and looked around. On the bus, there was only me and a few other people. I stood up when the bus stopped and got off. I walked around and saw some sights, and then I found a park. I sat on a bench and yawned. "_It's good that I left. Kid and the others can't get hurt now. All I gotta do, is try to…_"

"Hello? Are you okay?"

I opened my eyes. Its sunset and a guy stood in front of me. He's about seventeen, with short blonde hair and green eyes with ear piercings. He's wearing a white button up shirt and checkered skinny jeans. "Hnnh?" I asked, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. "Are you okay?" He repeated. "Uh…I guess." I said. He smiled. "The park is no place to sleep. Especially when it's dark out. Do you need a place to stay?" He asked. I looked at him and sighed. I nodded and he held out his hand. "I'm Hiro. What's your name?" He asked. I stood. "I'm Alissa." I said, shaking his hand.

"You live alone?" I asked. Hiro nodded. "It's lonely sometimes, but other times it's a good thing. Like, I have an extra room you can use! That's good isn't it?" Hiro asked, smiling. I chuckled. "Yeah, I guess it is."

Hiro looked at my backpack. "Is that all of your things?" He asked. I nodded. "Okay, this is your room. It might be a little dusty though." He said. I walked into the room and turned on the light. The walls are a bright, sky blue and the carpet is white. The bed sheets are light blue, purple and green. There is a bookshelf and a desk, along with a chair in the corner. "Wow…this room is beautiful Hiro…" I said in awe. "Thanks…I painted it one day, and my friends helped me finish it. My parents gave me allot of money…" He trailed off. I set my backpack on the bed and sat on it. "Thanks Hiro, this is really nice."

I walked out of the bathroom, my wet hair flat against my head. It's still the same red it's always been, but now it's short, just by my ears. Hiro was staring at me. "What is it?" I asked. "Your hair is pretty." He said, smiling. "Thanks." I said, sending him a smile. "So, what would you like for dinner?" Hiro asked. I thought. "What about pizza? I haven't had that in a while." I said, sitting on the couch. "Pizza…okay, sounds good! ^.^" Hiro said, smiling and picking up his phone.

* * *

How'd you like it? :D

Hiro: Yay! I get some screen time!

Alissa: Calm down dude... T.T

Hiro: :P

Please Review! :D


	25. Ember City Part 2

**Hey! Here's chapter 25. Chapter 26 will be up ASAP!**

**Sorry about the ending of this one. :3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.**

* * *

25. Ember City part 2

"Any sign of her yet?"

"No Kid, nothing."

"Okay…"

"We'll find her, don't worry."

"It's been three weeks…"

I've been at Hiro's place for three weeks now. We've become friends, and I've started to adjust to Ember City. It's a nice place; it has the same sun and moon as Death City, along with the same feel…the feel of home. The feeling I've missed dearly.

I put my backpack on the coffee table and sat on the couch. Hiro walked over and sat by me. "Hey are you okay? You've been spacing out allot lately." Hiro said. "I'm fine. I just…almost forgot the real reason I came to Ember City." I said. "And what's that?" He asked. I shook my head. "You're better off not knowing."

Hiro started leaning closer to me. "What are you doing…?" I asked. "I really like you Alissa." He said. I blushed and pushed him away. He looked at me, confused. "I'm sorry…I can't. It's not you. I can't forget the reason I came here. I can't do this Hiro." I said. "Why not?" Hiro asked. "I have a family back home. I have a fiancé, a daughter and I have more than I ever have had. I had to come here to get rid of some bad people but I brought you into this and now you're in danger! I'm sorry Hiro, but I have to go." I said, picking up my bag and walking to the door. Hiro stood. "Alissa wait!" He said. "I'm sorry Hiro." I said, walking out the door.

I ran. Ran as far as I could. I fell onto my knees and covered my eyes as tears slid down my cheeks. "_What am I doing? Now Hiro might die…I shouldn't have left Death City…but Kid still might be in danger…_"

* * *

Death watched Alissa through his mirror. He watched her push Hiro away and run. He watched her fall and he sighed. Spirit stood beside him. "So you know where she is?" He asked. No answer.

"You haven't told Kid yet?"

"It was her decision to leave. She has her reasons." Death said. They watched the mirror as Alissa stood up and walked toward a broken-down building. She went inside and the mirror started to get fuzzy. Death growled and smacked his mirror. "Darn thing! Oh well, looks like I'll have to start my part sooner than I thought." Death said, the mirror turning off. "Kid, I know you're in here. You can come out."

* * *

I turned on my flashlight and looked around the room. It was dusty, but looked as if someone was just in here. "Aunt Arachne, I know you're here. Show yourself."

Spiders built up and Arachne was soon smiling at me. "Hello Alissa. Are you ready to go yet?" She asked. I scoffed. "You seriously think I would go with you after what you did? I'm here to put an end to you." I said. My hand started glowing, and then my arm turned into a sword. It started glowing red and I smirked at Arachne. "So I can see you've been practicing." She said. I started running toward her and swung. I missed and she swung her arm at me, sending me flying back. I crashed into the wall and gasped in pain. I shrugged off my bag and stood, brushing myself off. I felt wind in the room and smirked at Arachne. "I'm ready for you Alissa."

Hiro ran through the streets of Ember City. "Alissa!" He called. "Alissa where are you?"

He stopped when he heard noise coming from a building. Hiro crept toward it and peered inside. He saw Alissa, floating in the air, her eyes glowing white, and a woman. Alissa shot a ball of energy toward the woman and she shouted in pain. "I see…you really have been practicing. Maybe you can join the witches coven...Mitsuki is already in it." Arachne said. Alissa froze. "What?"

"Alissa?"

Alissa turned, her eyes huge with fear. "What are you doing here Hiro?" She hissed. "I came to find you. I wanted to make sure you're safe." He said. "Hiro get out of here!" Alissa shouted. "But Alissa!" He protested. "Your friend was dumb to come for you. His life is the cost that he will pay…!" Arachne said. She shot a dark ball of energy towards Hiro and Alissa shoved him out of the way. "GO!" She yelled, as the ball hit her, slamming her through the building.

* * *

"You're saying you've known where Alissa was this entire time?" Kid shouted, glaring at his father. Death was maskless, his dark hair hanging in his face. "Yes. Alissa asked me to keep it from you until she was either almost going to fail, or until I thought she needed help. She needs you Kid." Death said. "Why didn't you tell me where she was from the beginning?" Kid shouted. "She knew you would do this is why!" Death replied. Kid stopped.

"Father, tell me where she is. I have to go help her." Kid said, his hands in fists. "Kid, I can't send you alone. I have to send someone else with you. I'll send Black*Star and Tsubaki." Death said, just as Black*Star ran in the room. "Ready for duty!"

"Alissa! Alissa open your eyes!"

I let out a groan of pain and felt a sharp pain in my back. I opened my eyes and everything was fuzzy. As soon as my gaze cleared up, I saw Hiro looking at me, a worried expression on his face. "Are you okay?" He asked. "A-Arachne…" I muttered, sitting up, wincing at the pain. "She's in the shed…I don't know where that lady came from, I've never seen her here before." Hiro said. I heard a noise and looked towards the shed. Arachne walked out. "Hmph. You're making this complicated for yourself Alissa."

* * *

How'd you guys like it? :3

Review please!


	26. Ember City Part 3

**Here's the next chapter! :)**

**I know it's been a while since the last update, so please forgive me!  
**

**Hope you guys like it!  
**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER, ATSUSHI OHKUBO DOES.  
**

* * *

SE_Alissa_26

26: Ember City part 3

Kid, Black*Star, and Tsubaki were running through Ember City. They had gotten there in less than four hours, and Kid was getting more and more anxious. He thought back to when he and his father had talked earlier.

_"You're saying you've known where Alissa was this entire time?" Kid shouted, glaring at his father. Death was mask-less, his dark hair hanging in his face. "Yes. Alissa asked me to keep it from you until she was either almost going to fail, or until I thought she needed help. She needs you Kid." Death said. "Why didn't you tell me where she was from the beginning?" Kid shouted. "She knew you would do this is why!" Death replied. Kid stopped._

_"Father, tell me where she is. I have to go help her." Kid said, his hands in fists. "Kid, I can't send you alone. I have to send someone else with you. I'll send Black*Star and Tsubaki." Death said, just as Black*Star ran in the room. "Ready for duty!" He shouted, as Tsubaki rushed in after him. "Kid, be careful. If you're not, it could cost Alissa her life." Death said, looking at his son. "I understand father. You know I would do everything I could to protect my fiancé." Kid said, as he, Black*Star, and Tsubaki left the Death Room._

* * *

"When I'm done with you here, I think I'll pay my young niece a visit. See how she…and her _father_ are doing." Arachne said, as she held my throat down against the ground. I spit at Arachne, and she screeched in disgust and she kicked me to the side. Arachne's clothes had changed; from her black dress to a pair of tight leather black pants, and a tight long-sleeved black shirt with a jean vest over it, and high-heeled black boots, and her hair is tied back into a ponytail. I guess you can't fight in a dress after all. "You stay away from my daughter, you _bitch_!" I yelled, picking Arachne up with my telepathy and throwing her into the shack. Hiro gaped. "So…you're a witch?" Hiro asked. "Not a witch. A demi-witch. A telepathic demi-witch." I said, watching Arachne peel out of the now wrecked shack. She stumbled and her hair was messy and she glared at me, running toward me. I made a bright, blue orb appear, and threw it at her, but she caught it and made it expand as the bright blue color changed to a pure black color. She smirked. "You shouldn't toy with me." She said, as she tossed the orb toward Hiro and I.

I grabbed Hiro and dove out of the way as a big explosion hit where we were just standing. I stood up and brushed myself off. "Well Alissa, what are you going to do about Mitsuki? She's all the way in Death City, and you're over here…" Arachne said, as her voice faded. "You leave her ALONE!" I yelled, running and tackling Arachne to the ground. I started punching her, and she tried to get me off of her. I kept punching her until her right cheek bled, and her left eye was swollen. Hiro pried me off of her held me back as Arachne stood. Her face was in perfect condition, like I had never touched her, except for her bleeding cheek. I struggled against Hiro's surprisingly tight grip. "Let me GO!" I yelled, kicking my feet into the air. "Alissa, she'll kill you if I do!" Hiro yelled. "If I don't stop her she'll hurt my _family_!"

"Alissa!"

I froze when I heard a familiar voice call my name, and Hiro was torn away from me. I turned and saw Kid punching him, and holding the collar of his shirt. "Kid! Get off of him! What are you doing here?!" I asked, pulling Kid off of Hiro. I was hugged by Kid, and I swore I felt him slightly shaking. "I missed you Alissa…" He whispered. "Kid." I said, gently pushing him away. "What are you doing here?" I asked, helping Hiro up. Hiro held his hand over his now bleeding lip. "I came to get you…you know him? Why were you holding onto Alissa?" Kid asked. "Yes, I know Alissa, I was stopping her from getting herself killed by her!" Hiro said, pointing to Arachne. "Who are _you_ anyway?"

"_I'm_ Alissa's _fiancé_!" Kid shouted, as he and Hiro glared at each other. "Um…shouldn't we do something about Arachne?" Tsubaki asked. We turned, and she was gone. "Damn it!" I yelled, just as we started to feel a rumbling. Different parts of the ground quickly shot up into the air, and I spotted Arachne close by, watching with a smirk on her face. "Hiro, are you a meister?" I asked, as a thought occurred to me. "Y-Yeah, why?" Hiro asked, as he tried to keep his balance. "I'm going to change into my weapon form and when I do, catch me. Alright?" I asked. "O-Okay!" Hiro shouted, in attempt to get heard above the rumbling. I changed, and I felt a wave of relief wash over me, as I changed into the form I have denied for so long. Hiro caught me when I fell, and was able to wield me, and he sighed in relief. "Hiro, Soul Resonance!" I shouted, and he nodded in agreement. "Let's go, Soul Resonance!"

* * *

"_Alissa_?"

I saw only white, and felt like I was floating. I looked around and saw only white, white, and white. Then, I saw two silhouettes. One of a tall woman, holding the hand of a small child. As the two got closer, I saw the Woman has green eyes and long red hair, tied back into a lazy bun, and the girl has curly, shoulder-length maroon hair in two pigtails, and there are three stripes on it. One of her eyes is brown, the other is golden…

"Mitsuki?" I asked, my voice a whisper. The woman holding Mitsuki's hand smiled at me, and I suddenly realized who she was. I felt tears in my eyes as I ran toward her, full speed, and crashed into the warm, loving arms of my mother. I sobbed into her chest and she held me, gently shushing me and telling me that it was going to be alright. I looked at her. "H-How is this possible? How are...both you and…my daughter here? Mom, you're dead!" I said, as more tears fell from my eyes. "Alissa, this is a dream." My mom said apologetically. "W-What…?" I asked.

"Alissa, this isn't a normal dream though. I'm able to contact you from…wherever my soul is at, and talk to you. I'm also able to see my granddaughter, as an older child, about eight years old." My mom said, smiling. "This isn't fair! Mom, why did you have to die?!" I shouted, as I fell to my knees. I felt arms wrap around me, and I looked to see Mitsuki hugging my neck. I hugged her back and my mom kneeled down beside me. "Alissa, the reason I died is because it _had_ to be this way, there was no other way for all of this to happen." Mom said. I looked at her. "W-What?" I asked. Mom sighed and gently closed her eyes.

"Alissa, when you were 11, I had a vision. That I would be killed, and you would move to Death City, meet Kid, and fall in love with him, and have Mitsuki. I…also saw you fighting with my sisters, and…and your wedding with Kid. Oh Alissa, I wanted everything for you to be good, but, I couldn't stop it. I wasn't able to be with you. Alissa, I have something important to tell you. I have another sister."

I sat there, Mitsuki silently sitting beside us, holding my hand as I processed the information. "Her name is Shaula Gorgon, and she's the youngest of me and my sisters. I…don't know where she's at, but right now, you do not need to worry." Mom said. I looked at her in confusion. "Right now Alissa, you need to wake up."

* * *

"Alissa?"

I slowly opened my eyes and they adjusted to the light in the room. I saw Kid, looking at me with concern in his eyes. I sat up and put my hand on my forehead and I put it down, and realized we are in Hiro's apartment. I sat forward and noticed Black*Star, Tsubaki and Hiro at the small table in Hiro's kitchen, talking, as Black*Star was wolfing down some slices of pizza. Kid sat beside me on the couch and I remembered the dream I just had…with my mother. "Alissa, are you alright?" Kid asked. I bit my lip and threw my arms around him and I hugged him tightly. He hugged me back. I felt tears sliding down my cheeks and I kissed Kid, fully on the lips. "_I've missed Kid, I've missed everything about him, every little detail…_" I thought as I let my arms fall. Kid held onto me, and we sat there for a few minutes together, and Kid kissed my head before we separated. "Kid…A-Arachne's gone…r-right?" I asked, my voice shaky. Kid nodded. "You and Hiro killed her, and you ate her soul. Then you collapsed, and you were out for five hours." Kid said, tangling his fingers with mine.

I noticed that Kid's outfit had changed. He isn't wearing the same suit like he had before. Instead, he's wearing a blue shirt with a black collar, a black jacket, black skinny jeans, brown shoes and a belt with some suspenders hanging from the belt. "Your…outfit is different." I said, looking at Kid. He smiled. "Yeah I did. I take it you like it?" He asked. I smiled. "Yeah, it looks good on you."

"Hey, Alissa's awake!" Black*Star shouted with a mouthful of pizza, probably spewing it all over Tsubaki or Hiro. Hiro rushed into the living room, and he hugged me. "I'm so happy you're alright. You had me scared." Hiro said, holding me at arms' length. I just smiled at him, and he let go of me. "Thank you Hiro…for everything." I said. I looked at Kid, who smiled at me and gently squeezed my hand. "I think it's time for me to go home." I said. "I'm going too!" Hiro chirped. "Wait…what?" I asked. "I'm moving to Death City! Black*Star and Tsubaki are going to help me." Hiro said happily. I looked at Tsubaki, who smiled in agreement. I looked at Kid, who sighed and smiled. Kid and I stood and I hugged Hiro, then when I pulled away I turned to Kid. "Let's go home."

* * *

When we had gotten home, I had gotten the life squeezed out of me, multiple times. Each, by Patty, Alice, Ryan, and Mira. I noticed Alec, quietly standing against the stair railing. I smiled at him. He's wearing a black vest and a white shirt underneath, and blue-jean skinny jeans. He's not wearing a blindfold anymore, and his pale blue hair is hanging in his face, and I could see that his grayish-red eyes were happy. I walked over to him. "Thank you for protecting my family." I said. "It's nothing. You guys helped me, and took me in. It's the least I could do." Alec said. I hugged him. "Thank you." I whispered. Alec returned the hug and we pulled apart. "Alissa."

I turned and saw Kimi holding Mitsuki. She saw me and reached toward me. "Mommy!" She said happily. Tears welled in my eyes and I took my daughter, and hugged her tightly. "M-Mommy and Daddy!" She said happily. I saw Kid standing beside me, and he hugged the two of us. I felt happy, to be home with my family.

* * *

I laid in the bed that I share with Kid, Kid next to me. I faced him, holding the covers over me, and he smiled at me. "I missed having you next to me." Kid said, brushing some hair out of my face. "I missed you too Kid." I said, as I kissed his cheek. "Should we…get dressed?" I asked. Kid pulled me close to him. "No, let's lie like this for a little while longer." Kid said, kissing my forehead. I smiled and kissed his lips, and I smelled his familiar smell that I love so much, soap and peppermint. I cuddled right up to his chest and Kid kissed me. One thing I've missed about Kid? Feeling safe and secure with him.

* * *

"Happy Birthday Alissa!" A chorus of voices cheered as I walked into the living room. Everyone parted, and I noticed the coffee table filled with gifts and snacks, as well as a banner that says 'Happy 18th Birthday Alissa!'. I turned to the others and smiled. "Thanks you guys…" I said. "We wanted to do something special for your birthday. It's been about two years since you first came to Death City." Maka said, smiling. "Yeah, and a little while after your birthday, you were pregnant with Mitsuki, who is now going to be one." Alice added with a smile. I smiled softly, as Kid walked over to me, holding Mitsuki in his arms, who was giggling. "Happy Birthday." He said, kissing my cheek. Mitsuki giggled and asked for a cookie. I smiled and handed her a cookie. "Thank you, all of you, for doing this for me. I really appreciate it." I said, smiling.

That night, I was sitting on a bench in the repaired backyard and I was watching the stars. "So I see that you're relaxed." Kids' voice said. I turned and Kid was smiling fondly at me. I stood and he kissed me, as I hugged him. "Yeah, I am. I feel like…we can finally live our lives." I said, as Kid smiled at me and moved more hair out of my face. "Hey…when do you want to have our wedding?" He asked. "Maybe in two months? I dunno, I want a small wedding." I said, as Kid and I held hands and walked inside. "Liz has already been begging to plan it ever since you asked me." I said, smiling. "Okay, what about October 20?" Kid asked. I smiled. "Alright."

* * *

**Aaaaand that's the end of the third arc of the story! Next is the fourth arc, which may be the last, so stay tuuuuuned! :)**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	27. Wedding Day Blues

**And this chapter starts the fourth, and maybe, final, arc of the story~! ^^**

**I hope you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER.**

* * *

27: Wedding Day Blues

The two months before the wedding were the fastest two months in my entire life. Everything went crazy. Alice is my maid of honor, and she planned the wedding with Liz and Maka. Kid's best man is Soul, and Soul sort-of let it get to his head, until Alice snapped him out of it. The wedding party, with who is walking up together, is Black*Star and Patty, Maka and Connor, Tsubaki and Alec, Liz and Ryan, and Alice and Soul, then Kid and his mom, and then my father and I. Mitsuki's the flower girl, with Kid's sister helping her, and Kid's younger cousin is the ring bearer. The wedding is taking place at Gallows Manor, in the large backyard.

Of course, the night before the wedding, Alice and the girls dragged me out for my Bachelorette party, while the boys had stolen Kid away for his Bachelor party.

And on that same night, I had gotten sick.

* * *

I sighed as I waited in my and Kid's bedroom for Alice, Patty, and Tsubaki to get there. Liz and Maka were making sure all of the decorations stayed put, and that everything was in order. I stared in the mirror, and sighed. My hair has gone through several changes since I've met Kid; It's been shoulder length, then chin length, courtesy of Kid, and then when I had left for Ember City, I cut it so that all of it was an inch short. Now, it's between chin length and shoulder length. "Okay, we're here!" Alice chirped as she, Patty and Tsubaki walked in. "Here's the dress, would you like help putting it on?" Tsubaki asked, holding my wedding dress out. I nodded. "Please."

I stared in the mirror. The white dress hugs my body and goes halfway down my calves, and the top resembles a halter top; except instead of strings, it's like a choker holding the dress up. At my hips the dress flows out, and has a few layers. My shoes are cream-colored flats. The idea for the color scheme? Liz. She said since it's our first wedding we should use white to represent purity. Even though Kid and I aren't really…"pure", she still wants to use it. She says that it's proper, and to just 'roll-with-it".

I heard the door open and I turned to see who it was, and I saw my dad, smiling at me. "Oh, hey dad." I said, smiling softly, as Tsubaki started to work on my hair. "You look gorgeous honey." He said with a smile. "Dad, thank you for being here today." I said, smiling. "I wouldn't miss it for the world. I'll be back when the wedding starts." Dad said with a wave, and he walked out. Alice and Patty were happily chatting, sitting on the bed, wearing their bridesmaid dresses. When Tsubaki had finished my hair, it was back in a bun, with two chopsticks crisscross in it, and two strands hanging on the sides of my face, framing it. I smiled and hugged Tsubaki, who smiled and hugged me back. There was a knock on the door, and Maka walked in with Liz. "You ready to get married?" Liz asked with a smile. I turned to them and smiled. "As ready as I'll ever be."

* * *

Kid stood, looking at himself in the full-length mirror in one of the guest rooms in Gallows Manor. He's wearing a black suit, with a white undershirt, white bow tie, and black shoes. He looked around the bedroom and the rest of the boys, except for Soul, were in there with him, finishing getting ready. "So Kid, are you nervous?" Alec asked, as he straightened his bow tie. "A little…I just want everything to be perfect. Not just for me, but for Alissa." He said, as he stopped Alec and fixed his bowtie for him. Kid noticed that Black*Star's bowtie was barely hanging on as he bounced around the room, and Ryan was yelling at Black*Star to sit down and Connor was laughing at the situation. Kid sighed and grabbed the collar of Black*Star's suit as he jumped by him, and glared at Black*Star. "Sit. Down. Now."

Black*Star squeaked in fear and shrunk back into a chair. "_Thank_ you!" Ryan shouted. Kid fixed Black*Star's bowtie. "Mess this up again before the reception, and you will regret it." Kid hissed, as he finished fixing Black*Star's bowtie. He nodded, and Kid walked over to the bed in the room, sitting down. The door opened and Soul was at the door. "You ready Kid?" He asked. Kid stood, and smiled. "I'm ready."

Kid walked with the guys to where the guys had to wait, where Kid's mom was waiting for him. "Are you ready?" She asked, smiling. "Yeah." Kid said, smiling softly. The music started playing, and Kid and his mother walked up the aisle. They separated, and she went and sat in the first row. Black*Star and Patty walked up; the two of them were nearly racing up the aisle, which made Kid want to punch them both. Maka and Connor were next, and Spirit was yelling about how pretty his daughter was, and Maka was annoyed with him, but kept smiling, and Connor was smiling happily. Then, Tsubaki and Alec were walking up, and Tsubaki just kept smiling, as Alec was blushing, but smiling. When Liz and Ryan walked up, the two of them seemed perfect together, is what Kid thought. They are the same height, and they're both smiling together. When Soul and Alice walked up, Alice had seemed like an entirely different person. Instead of the usual hyper and happy Alice, she's calm and…not only happy, but _glowing_. Soul seemed happy next to her, and Kid smiled to himself. "_They're next. I know it_."

The ring bearer, Kid's younger cousin, walked up the aisle and as he got to the front, the music changed and Kimi, kid's sister, walked out, holding Mitsuki and a basket full of flowers. Mitsuki grabbed handfuls and threw them around, and she was giggling as she did so, not even aware that she was covering various guests. When they got to the front, Kimi handed Mitsuki to Liz, and sat by her mother. When he saw her, Kid felt like he couldn't breathe. Alissa, arm in arm with her father, walked up the aisle. To Kid, she's the most breathtaking sight he has even seen. She may not be perfect, but Kid loved her, despite that. Besides, to him, she's perfect just the way that she is now. As they reached Kid, her father handed her over to him. "Take care of my baby girl." He said, smiling. "I promise I will." Kid said, as he grabbed Alissa's hand, a smile on their faces. They turned to Kid's father, Shinigami-sama, who is marrying them.

"Hello, hello~! Welcome everyone. Today, we are here to watch Death the Kid, marry Alissa Karina Harding. It is a momentous day indeed~! Now, we will let the couples present their written vows to each other." Shinigami-sama said, bouncing around. Kid turned to Alissa and cleared his throat, and looking at her. "Alissa. Ever since the day we met, there was something about you that I instantly liked. Maybe it was the way you were standing in the Death Room that entranced me. As I got to know you, I only fell more and more in love with you. You are a beautiful young woman, and I love you with all of my heart. The day you came back, after being gone for a month, I decided, no more waiting. I have to marry this girl, now. Alissa, I know you may not be perfect, but I love you despite all of that. I will always love you Alissa; now, and forever." Kid said, grabbing Alissa's hands and holding them. The guests clapped, and Alissa started on her vow. "Kid. When I first saw you, I thought, that you were the most annoying person on earth." She started. Kid grimaced as some people laughed, then smiled as Alissa continued. "But as I got to know you, I learned to love your quirky parts, good and bad. Kid, you saved me from the deep, dark pit that used to be my heart, and showed me that I can love, and I can be accepted among friends. Kid, I love you and always will, and I have never been happier than I am now." Alissa said, some tears falling.

Shinigami bounced in place. "Mm~ wonderful! Alrighty, Kid, do you take Alissa, through sickness and in health, through rich and poor?" Shinigami asked. Kid smiled at Alissa. "I do." He said. "Alissa! Do you take Kid, through sickness and in health through rich and poor?" Shinigami asked. Alissa smiled. "I do." She said. "Could we have the rings please?" Shinigami-sama said, watching his nephew rush over to him with the rings. Kid picked up a ring, holding Alissa's hand. "With this ring, I thee wed." He said, placing the ring on Alissa's finger. Alissa picked the other ring up and placed it on Kid's finger. "With this ring, I thee wed." She said, smiling. "Alright, you two are now married~! You may now kiss!" Shinigami-sama said, bouncing in place. Kid took Alissa's face in his hands and kissed her, as everyone started to cheer.

* * *

I sat at the table for the wedding party, Kid on one side of me, and Alice on the other, and Mitsuki between Kid and me in a high chair. Soul sat on Kid's other side, and so on. We watched our family and friends chat happily as they got seated. Kid and I stood, Kid clearing his throat and gently taping his glass with a fork. The room quieted down and Kid smiled. "Thank you everyone for coming to our wedding, and the reception." Kid said. I looked at the crowd and smiled. "Let's all have fun tonight and enjoy ourselves." I added. "Cut the cake!" Spirit's voice yelled from somewhere in the room. Kid and I smiled at each other and made our way to the cake. He cut a piece and I did as well. We put them on plates and I held the piece out to Kid. He opened his mouth to take a bite, and I shoved the entire piece in his mouth. I started laughing when he tried to gulp it down, and Kid shoved the piece he held in my mouth and we laughed as people snapped pictures of us. I cut a piece and took it back to our table, and started to feed it to a giggling Mitsuki. "Alissa, you do look beautiful."

I smiled at Hiro. "Thank you Hiro. You look handsome yourself. Thank you so much for coming, I really appreciate it." I said. Hiro smiled and he saw Mitsuki. "This must be your daughter?" He asked. I nodded. "She's adorable." Hiro said, as he reached over and ruffled Mitsuki's hair. She squealed and giggled again and Hiro's smile grew into a grin. "It looks like she likes you Hiro." I said with a grin on my face. "Well, at least she likes him." Kid said as he walked over. He smiled at Hiro and held his hand out. Hiro smiled and shook his hand. "Feel free to visit anytime." Kid said. Hiro waved as he went to retrieve some cake. Kid and I watched as he started fighting with Patty over a piece of cake. I laughed and Kid kissed my cheek. "He's right Alissa. You do look beautiful." He said. I smiled and kissed Kid. "You're such a sweetheart Kid." I said. Mitsuki let out a squeal and I looked at her and let a groan out. Somehow, in the second I had looked away, Mitsuki had already gotten cake all over her face. I stood. "I'll be back." I said to Kid, who nodded. I picked Mitsuki up and made my way to the bathroom. I set her on the counter and wet a paper towel and proceeded to clean my daughter's face off. "My, she is adorable. She looks like her grandmother."

I turned to see a girl walk into the bathroom. She has pale skin and a slender face, and…unusual irises in her eyes. She's wearing a floral patterned headscarf, covering her hair, which is arranged into a long loose braid and at the end, is a bow, and the end reminds me of a scorpion stinger. She has an earring hanging from her right ear as well. "Who…are you?" I asked. "_I've never seen this girl before_." I thought. The girl smiled and looked from me, to Mitsuki. "She looks like both of you. My…her eyes are different." She said as the smile on her face turned into a grin. I picked Mitsuki up and held her tightly. "Who are you?" I asked again, feeling some panic rise in my chest. "My name's Shaula. Shaula…Gorgon." She said. My eyes grew wide and I drew in a shuddering gasp. "M-My mother…has another sister?" I whispered. "Oh my, it seems that Medusa and Arachne didn't tell you about me. Figures." She said with a sigh. I started toward the door and as I was about to leave the bathroom, Shaula laughed. "It was nice meeting you….Alissa. I'll be seeing you and your new family again." She said. I quickly turned around, and she was gone. I rushed back towards the room everyone was gathered in, and I handed Mitsuki to Liz. "Could you hand her to Kimi? I need some air." I said. Liz nodded and walked away. I rushed upstairs and out the door to one of the balconies. Fresh air filled my lungs and I looked at Death City. I walked to the bench out here and plopped onto it with a sigh and I took the chopsticks Tsubaki had placed in my hair out. It fell around my neck and I sighed, running my hands through my hair. "Are you alright?"

I quickly stood when I heard Kid and turned to face him. "Oh…hey Kid. I'm…I'm fine." I said with a smile on my face. Kid walked over to me and brushed a strand of hair out of my face. "Alissa, you're not fine." He said sternly. I shifted my gaze to the closed door behind Kid. "I saw a girl here Kid. I've never seen her before…Kid, she's Medusa and Arachne's younger sister." I said, feeling fear in my veins. Kid hugged me tightly and I bit my lip to stop from crying. "It's alright. Whether she is or not, we will get through this together." Kid said, pulling away and looking at me. Kid smiled at me and I started crying. Kid hugged me and held me. "I just…I don't want to lose you or Mitsuki, Kid." I said as I cried into Kid's shoulder. Kid gently squeezed me and rand a hand over my hair. "You won't lose us. I promise."

* * *

**Do do dee doo~! ^^ And now starts the arc which may kill me. I love you all, thanks for reading~! ^^**

**Review please!**


	28. Some Nights

**…Crap. I just realized it's been literally FOREVER since I've updated this story. I feel aweful about that, since some of you guys are very loyal to this fic .**

**I might end it soon, maybe at chapter 30? Ugh, that means three more chapters of random chizz my brain thinks of… (I almost had Arachne turn into a Giraffe, you know, just cause)**

**I know one thing, is that this story is almost over. YES, I SAID IT IS ALMOST OVER. I'm working on the fanfiction about Alice and Connor and how they met, and how Alice started dating Soul, and Connor dating Maka. I'm also working on another KidxOC fanfic, which also has SoulxOC in it. There's also a HiroxOC fic that I've been working on as well.**

**Damn, I'm really keeping myself busy. :I**

**Chapter title based off of the song "Some Nights". I'm using the Glee version as inspiration… xD**

**Psst…I decided to scrap the story arc with Shaula after all.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER. I ONLY OWN MY RANDOM CHARACTERS.**

* * *

28: Some Nights

I looked at the ring on my left hand and smiled to myself as I remembered my wedding with Kid from last week. I looked at Kid, who was sleeping beside me and gently moved some hair out of his face, before deciding to get up. I got dressed and walked into the kitchen of the manor. "Morning Alissa." Yuri said happily. I poured myself some coffee and smiled at her. "Morning Yuri." I said while casually sitting at the counter with my cup of coffee. Alec wandered into the kitchen, bumping into the fridge and stumbling back. I raised an eyebrow and Yuri and I watched in interest. Alec rubbed his eyes and ran a hand through his blue hair. He grumbled something under his breath and pulled himself up on the chair next to mine, before nearly face planting the counter. "I don't think he's that much of a morning person." Yuri said. "Agreed." I said. Alec flipped us off and mumbled some curse words and I laughed, ruffling his hair. "I'm older than you, so stop it!" He hissed, picking his head up from the table. I was about to reply, when I felt arms wrap around my waist and pick me up off of my seat. I squeaked in surprise. "R-Ryan!" I shouted. My brother laughed and I kicked backwards at him. "If you don't like it, use your powers to get away!" He teased. I did just that, and Ryan fell backwards. "Jerk." I mumbled, feeling my face redden.

After quickly finishing my coffee and ignoring my brother and Alec laughing at my blush, I returned to the bedroom I share with Kid to shower in our bathroom. I noticed that Kid wasn't in the bed and I heard him in the bathroom. I knocked on the door. "Hurry up Kid! I've got to use the shower too!" I complained. "You can come in." Kid said. "Do I want to?" I asked. "Alissa, we're married, remember?" Kid asked. I sighed before opening the door and couldn't help but feel like I was blushing. Kid was standing beside the sink counter, in only his boxers, holding his shirt in his hands, and his hair is messy. He looked at me and smiled. "What, are you shy?" He teased. I bit my lip to keep from saying something and Kid set his shirt on the counter before walking over to me and grabbing my shoulders. "You are adorable when you're nervous. Or embarrassed." He said with a grin. I looked at him and he moved my hair out of my face. I stuck my tongue out at him. "You know that your hair is messed up." I muttered. Kid spun around, still holding my shoulders (spinning me along with him) and looked in the mirror behind me. He suddenly kissed me and I felt myself swoon. Kid laughed and wrapped his arm around my neck. "You're a jerk face." I said. Kid smiled and kissed my forehead. I put my hand on the back of Kid's head and smiled at him. "But that means that you're _my_ jerk face." I said, smiling. Kid leaned forward and kissed me and I wrapped my arms around his neck. Kid rested his forehead on mine and smiled at me. "I love you, you know." He said. I smiled and kissed him. "I know. I love you too."

* * *

"Alissa."

I turned to see Alec walking toward the bench I was sitting on outside of the manor. "Hey Alec." I said. He sat beside me and I heard him sigh. "I…have some feelings for you..." He started. "I know." I said, closing my eyes. "Y-You do?! Alec asked in surprise. I smiled. "Yeah. I've…always known." I said, opening my eyes and looking at Alec. Alec's face was red and he buried it in his hands. "Hey." I said, taking his hands in mine. "Alec, you _will_ be able to find someone. What about Tsubaki? You seemed to like her." I said, releasing Alec's hands and he slightly blushed. "Besides, you never know what will happen in the future." I said. Alec looked at me. "You know Alissa; you've changed." He said. "What?" I asked. Alec smiled faintly. "You're happier." He said. I looked ahead of us, at the backyard and smiled. "Well, after all of that crap that I had to go through, I think that I finally deserve to be happy." I said. Alec chuckled. "Oh yeah."

* * *

Alice opened the fridge and frowned. "Maka, I think we need to make a grocery run." She said. "Why's that?" Maka asked. "We're out of my juice." Alice said, closing the fridge door. "We're not out…there should be some in there." Maka said, blinking. She stood and walked to the fridge, opening it and inspecting it for herself. As she did so, Alice spotted Soul and Connor on the couch watching TV. She smiled and casually walked over to the couch. She kneeled in front of Soul and crossed her arms, resting them on his knees. "Hey Soul." She said with a smile. Soul slightly blushed. "Hey." He replied. Alice rested her chin on her arms, staring up at Soul. "Um…what's up?" He asked. Alice's smile slightly grew and Soul leaned closer to her. "What is it?" He asked. Alice picked up her chin and planted a kiss on Soul's lips. She smiled at him as the confusion on his face turned into a smile. Soul put his hands on her cheeks, squishing them and he laughed when she started flailing her arms. "Alright, I'm going to the store." Maka announced. "I'll go with you." Connor said, standing up from his place on the couch. "Okay you two; please don't destroy the apartment." Maka said. "Don't do anything we wouldn't do." Connor said with amusement on his face. Soul released Alice's face. "Why Connor; I don't know what you mean." Alice said innocently. Connor raised his eyebrow, before he and Maka left. Alice stood and plopped onto the couch beside Soul. "Are we _really_ going to behave?" She asked. Soul grinned. "No way. That's not who we are." He said. Alice smiled and she wrapped her arms around Soul's neck, kissing his cheek. "Totally."

* * *

Ryan tied his orange hair into a loose ponytail. It's grown to his shoulders, and he has yet to cut it. "Hey Yuri, can I talk to you?" He asked, Yuri, who was walking past the open bathroom door, stopped. "What's up Ryan?" She asked. "I…need some advice." Ryan said, blush appearing on his face. "Okay, speak." Yuri said, leaning against the doorframe. "I…like someone younger than I am." Ryan said. Yuri laughed. "Ryan, you're a year older than I am, and you're asking _me_ for advice?" She asked. Ryan's face got even redder and Yuri sighed. "Look Ryan. How old is this girl?" She asked. "…19." Ryan muttered. "And you're 22, right?" Yuri asked. Ryan nodded. "Do you care about the age difference?" Yuri asked. Ryan shook his head. "I don't. I just…really like her." He said. Yuri smiled. "Then _that's_ all that should matter, Ryan." She said. Ryan sighed and smiled at her. "Thanks Yuri." He said. "So who's the lucky girl?" Yuri asked. Ryan bit his lip. "Come on, you can tell me." Yuri said. "It's Liz. I like Liz."

* * *

I watched as Mitsuki ran from Kimi to Kid, a smile on my face. "Gosh, I can't believe that she's already walking." I said. Mira smiled. "Yeah, she's just like Kid when he was her age. Very smart." She said. I chuckled. "Yeah. It was about three months ago that she turned one, and she's walking and talking." I said with a sigh. "Alissa, do you think you can handle this?" Mira asked with a smile. I smiled back at her. "It's a little late for that question, isn't it?" I asked. Mira laughed. "Yeah, I guess so. I hope that you remember that Shinigami children develop slightly faster than normal children." She said. "I'm sure that Kid and I can handle her." I said, watching Mitsuki run playfully away from Kid, her short, curly maroon pigtails slightly bouncing behind her. Kid was laughing and Kimi was teasing him. I smiled as I thought of my family and how it's grown since I've met Kid. Four years ago, I would have never thought that I'd be happy like this, but here I am.

* * *

_One Week Later_

I stared at the ceiling in our bedroom and gently closed my eyes. I just vomited, and I think it might be food poisoning. Mira's insisting that I get a check up just to be sure that it's not anything else, and I did. The doctor said that she'd get back to me within the next couple of days.

I ran a hand through my hair and let out a long sigh. I heard the bedroom door open and Kid walked over to me, holding a wet washcloth. "You looked like you needed it." He said, gently laying it on my forehead. I closed my eyes as I feel the cool of the cloth. "Thank you Kid." I said, smiling. Kid moved hair away from my face. "It's nothing Alissa." He said, sitting beside me. I opened my eyes and looked at him. "Kid, I'm really…really glad that I met you." I said, smiling faintly. Kid smiled and held my hand before leaning down to kiss my cheek. "I'm glad too." He said. "Besides, who else would have helped you keep Patty occupied while you studied?" I joked. Kid chuckled and we heard a knock on the door. Kid told them to come in. I sat up as my doctor and Mira walked in, closing the door behind them. "So, am I just sick with food poisoning?" I asked. The doctor looked at Mira, and she slowly nodded. I looked at Kid and he shrugged, just as lost as I was. Mira took a deep breath. "Alissa, I was speaking to your doctor and she told me the results of your tests." She said slowly. I felt my throat tighten, starting to fear what they might say. "W-What are they?" I asked. The doctor looked at me. "Alissa, you're pregnant."

Silence fell over the room and Kid was the first to speak. "Wait, what?" He asked. "Well, she's been back for five months. From what the tests, say, she's about three months along." The doctor said. I took a deep breath. "So…the reason I've been…sick, is morning sickness?" I asked. "Yes." The doctor said, brushing some hair out of her face. "So…in three months…?" Kid asked. The doctor nodded in response. "But wait, why aren't I showing yet?" I asked, referring to my belly. "You are Alissa, but just barely. I noticed it last week." Mira said. "Oh my gosh…" I breathed, running my hand through my bangs. I took a deep breath. "So…this baby should be born in March?" I asked. "Yes." Mira said. "Mom, could you two leave us alone?" Kid asked. Mira nodded and she led the doctor out of the room, making sure it closed behind them. Kid turned to me and he gently touched my shoulder. "Alissa, are you alright?" He asked. I looked at him. "I…I don't know. I just can't believe that I'm pregnant with our second child already." I said. "Well…we did get married three months ago, so there was a chance." Kid said. I smiled faintly and rested my forehead on Kid's shoulder. "Well…either way, we'll get through this. Besides; I don't think Mitsuki will mind having a younger sibling." I said, smiling to myself at the comment. Kid laughed and hugged me, before holding me at arms distance. "Yeah. This here; this will be the newest addition to our family." Kid said, putting his hand on my belly. I smiled and put my hand over Kid's. "Yeah. Our new baby."

* * *

**Lalala~! Bet you guys weren't expecting that, right? xD If you did, tell me and you'll get a virtual hug from Kid. For the whole Shinigami pregnancy reference, check back in chapter 14. Yay for continuity!**

**Okay, two more chapters left!**

**Please review! :3**


End file.
